Of Rainbows and Unicorns and All Things Shiny
by Senbei x Cup Ramen
Summary: And suddenly, Natsu feels like puking rainbows, blood and whatnot because these damn kindergarteners are killing him. NaLu COMPLETE
1. Death sentence delivered

**A big, fat HELLOOOOO dearies! :3** This is Senbei signing in! :D Ahhh I swear, this new fanfic - **I have had this idea since writing 'Of Words Unspoken'** and golly gosh, this one **had me going nuts** because it's so...blurry? Eh well, I've had to r**ewrite and fix up the chappies so many damn times** because I kept coming up with new ideas and whatnot blah! I kind of noticed that my fanfics had a general **'fuwa-fuwa, cutie-crap' pattern** to them so I decided to **change** this one a bit? I think? Well, I hope it works out :D **NOTE: NATSU MAY OR MAY NOT BE SEVERELY OOC AT TIMES. Majority of events mentioned in relation to the kindergarteners are REAL and have happened at some point in time to either me or Mangascribbler's mum.  
><strong>

**Special mentions toooo:**

**Mira (ShiningStellar):** I swear, you bring magic to every FT author I know! Your reviews are just so fantabulous/awesome/epic and kind of make me want to go in the corner and laugh creepily to myself...:D Except I'm too lazy to move my lazy ass there so I do it in the public eye (Crud. Social suicide much?) Anyhow, a very, MERRY XMAS TO YOU! :D

**Kara (Mangascribbler):** Ahhh where would this fanfic be without you? XD You are an awesome writer, a lovely provider of ideas (Say thanks to your mum for me hahaha), a pm buddy who makes me go TEEHEEHEE and most importantly, AN INSTANT BOX BUDDY! :D I wish you a VERY MERRY XMAS!

**Amanda (Mrs. HopeEstheim): **What to say, what to say? YOU IS AWESOME WRITER, ME LIKES! :D Gosh, I swear you will kill me one of these days (Or at least turn me into some Hermit living in the mountains) - y'know with all those emotional ideas of yours etc it's **kind of hard** to keep the water works in XD I hope you have a **gloriously epic** Christmas :3

**Lucia and Jaz: **Can you people please get your butts back onto fanfiction? XD I shall facebook threaten you - Anyhow, hope you guys have a fantabulous XMAS!

**BonBon-bubbles and Cup Ramen:** THANK YOU HEAPS FOR LISTENING TO MY FANFIC RANTS 24/7! Half of these awesome ideas are from you guys so! :3

**This is a Christmas present from me to you lovely readers so really...I might just be winging this one a bit because I have to get into the xmas spirit (and attempt to be santa-ish) and upload the first chappy before Christmas ends!**

**Discalimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. That is all!

* * *

><p>Natsu squinted as his finger hovered shakily over a map. <em>A.S.S kindergarten. A.S.S kindergarten. A.S.S kindergarten.<em> Where the frick- Oh wait, there it was…So now all he had to do was walk straight ahead , turn right, take the stairs and…Actually, how on _Earthland_ did he end up in this situation in the first place? He stroked his imaginary beard. Oh right!

Long story short, he _kind of_ nearly killed Lucy and their client who they were _supposed_ to protect. Yeah, that. More like, it started with a flour mill and a spark, followed with a spontaneous combustion and ended with an unconscious Lucy who was teetering on the brink of death (or so Levy said but she was probably exaggerating because Lucy was up and running two hours later). And then there was Erza and the master and the rest of the guild and shit happened because _now_ he and Lucy had to work as assistant teachers for the Kindergarten for a week (It was actually a prep but that was the same as kindergarten, right?). '_Collective responsibility'_ the old man called it. Natsu shrugged, it couldn't be _that _ba-

"Natsu! There you are!" Lucy panted as she caught up to him, breaking his train of thought.

"Yo Luce!" He gave her a two-finger salute.

"Don't 'yo Luce' me!" She cried, jabbing him in the chest and shooting him a death glare.

"Do you _know_ what you've done?" She seethed through clenched teeth, causing him to raise his arms in defence. What's with the sudden mood swing?

"I nearly killed you…and stuff?" He squeaked, hoping she'd let him _off the hook already_.

"Yeah but that's not important," Lucy waved it off like a normal occurrence, much to his dismay.

"_The point is, Natsu,_" She paused, taking a deep breath.

"_You _have gotten us into deep, deep shit_." _

"I have?" He raised a brow, slightly surprised by her choice of words – she was kind of slightly OOC but the monthlies tended to do that to you so he waved it off.

"Yes, yes you have. Do you have _any_ idea what kind of academy this is?"

"A.S.S? It kind of sounds like ass without the dots, if that's what you mean." He supplied with a giggle, earning him another death glare from her.

"No, Natsu." Lucy tried to not kill him on the spot as she delivered her explanation in slow-mo (Because she needed to make sure that he _understood_ the horrible situation they were in).

"The A.S.S academy is actually one of _the _most-"

"YOU TWO!" They heard a high shrill from the corner, followed by a series of randomly sounding 'clack' noises that spelled 'I am wearing Stilettos and am dying'. Wincing, the two turned to face a wrinkly, old bag whose overly-tight bun lifted her eyebrows and creased skin.

"Yes?" Lucy inspected the woman from head to toe and immediately braced herself for the soon-to-come lecture. She had 'winged' red glasses that rested on her high nose bridge and her cracked make-up only made her wrinkly skin more noticeable. And her _fashion_, the woman looked like she came from Hogwarts - A shoulder-padded purple blouse with frilly sleeves, an ankle-length black skirt, black stockings and polished, black 6-inch heels…Jesus Christ, she looked like an evil slimmed-down, saggy, Master Bob with a wig on…Okay, okay, there wasn't exactly anyone (or anything for that matter) to compare her to.

"This is _the_ A.S.S academy." She spoke, her voice nasal and sharp. Silence.

"Err...Cool story bro?" And suddenly Lucy felt like running off to Mt Hakobe to seek refuge with the Vulcans.

"What vulgar language." The monstrosity (As Lucy had swiftly decided to nickname her) wrinkled her nose in disgust, only to earn a half-hearted shrug from Natsu.

She attempted to intimidate the pair by narrowing her eyes.

"I am confused as to _why_ a blonde prostitute and a…Pink-panther, Aladdin hybrid have decided to step foot into this prestigious academy."

"We're from Fairy Tail." Natsu replied dryly, waving the request sheet in front of her face, confused when she smirked degradingly at them.

"_Oh._" Her mocking tone made Lucy feel like knocking her front teeth out (She was _not_ a prostitute!) but she decided against it.

"In that case," She continued, with a new sense of superiority.

"I'd have to question what on Earth the principal was thinking, seeking the help of _Fairy Tail_ _mages_ of all things! Goodness, for such an excellent academy as ours, magic holds little to no value." The monstrosity announced like the pretentious hag she was.

"What do you mean no value?" Natsu raised a brow, confused.

"Why of course, A.S.S is an N-zone." Her overly red lips set into another smirk as she observed the dragonslayer's eyes widen in shock and the blonde let out an exasperated sigh.

"Now do you understand your situation?" She continued, dominance dripping in her voice.

"What's an N-zone?" Lucy face-palmed and the monstrosity choked on her spit (not that she'd ever admit to committing such a blunder).

"Natsu, it's an area that is unaffected by magic." She sighed, brows creased.

"Oh."

The monstrosity readjusted her glasses.

"Hmph. Only 10% of Earthland's population are mages – Such a figure would undoubtedly affect the social pyramid and so as to avoid such situations, we have wisely decided to nullify all effects of magic- of course, with the assistance and permission of the magic council."

Lucy placed a hand on her hips, turning the tables seemed appealing.

"So basically, mages are considered as outcasts here?" She spoke in the tone she used when she was in the Heartfilia residence, effectively rendering the woman speechless.

"I-if that's how you see it but it's all in the name of equality." She stuttered, cursing silently at her weak argument.

"Wow, that's stupid."

"Shut your pie hole. Anyhow, you are expected to attend tomorrow – in proper attire." She scanned Lucy and Natsu, face contorting in disapproval. _"I can't believe I'm doing this."_ The monstrosity hissed under her breath, not caring if the two mages heard her.

"And that means none of that." She pointed at their outfits before continuing her rant.

"Work starts at 6am and you are expected to work for 10 hours per day. Lunch is not provided and you are to know all of _this._" The monstrosity dug through her purse and shoved two piles of paper into their hands.

"They outline the medical procedures you are to perform under certain circumstances – I have the medical records of _all _the children - have them all memorised by tomorrow and here are the schedules you are to follow." She glared at Natsu when he groaned.

"For knowledge's sake, my name is Ms Bernadetter-Wilhel-Massimiliano and I am the head of the A.S.S kindergarten department…" She supplied arrogantly.

"Ms Burger-Weiner-Max?" Natsu looked at her awkwardly.

"But as for you two, you may call me Ms Bernadetter-Wilhel-Massimiliano." Bernadetter-Wilhel-Massimiliano declared, nose in the air.

Natsu turned to face Lucy, an expression of raw fear plastered on his face (Because their employer was a lunatic).

"Luce, what were you saying before?"

"I was saying that the A.S.S academy is actually one of _the _most snotty, stuck-up schools in Magnolian history filled with rich, pretentious kids and the like and as you can see, the teachers aren't much different."

"…"

"God save me."

"No, God save _us._"

"AND," Natsu and Lucy's eyes darted to the woman who once again, scrutinised them with a pointed gaze. What did she want _now_?

"No inter-work relationships other than that of _colleagues_. You are now officially – even though it's only for a week, workers of the A.S.S academy after all." Bernadetter spat at the two, orbs locked onto the flabbergasted pair. "Fat chance anyway…Looks like a married couple already."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! It would be the ultimate christmas present!<strong> **:D Ahh I have got 20% of chappy four done but yesh...I do not know when chappy 2 will be uploaded because I want to re-read it all...again. :D Also, this chappy was really short in comparison to the following three so teehee! PERK! AN EARLY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!**

**Small daily happenings:**

**Cup Ramen and I:** Ahh Uni next year ey'...;D

**BonBon-Bubbles:** ...Are you guys still going to live here? :O

**Us:** ...What the hell are you on about? You want us to live on the streets on something?


	2. Prelude to disaster

**HO HO HO! A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL YOU FANTABULOUS READERS! :D** This is **Senbei** reportin'! So, I decided to **update right on when the clock strikes 12am!** *Cheers* Woo! Because **I'm such an awesome Santa** ;D Well err yeah...This **chappy is so-so** because it's just the beginning of the beginning - yeah, get me you **wonderful cookies?** :3 ...**GOOD**. _Don't worry, your eyes won't burn...much_. ;D And somehow, I am very surprised to announce...that **I am on to writin' good ol' chappy 5 HARHARHAR...*Dies on keyboard* Here's hoping this contributes to your awesome day!** **ENJOY (Or I will kill you)**

**Disclaimer:** Me does not own zissss - yesh? ;D

* * *

><p>"Lucy…" Natsu squinted as his eyes trailed over her figure – <em>Yes<em>, we all know she's busty and shit but that wasn't exactly the problem at this point in time.

They were making their way to the kindergarten building and golly gosh, he couldn't help but _stare_ at her, because today, she looked _exceedingly different_. '_Too different…and weird.'_ He concluded when he felt an uncomfortable heat spread across his cheeks.

"Yeah?" She turned to face him, revealing what she had chosen to wear that day.

"You uhm, your…Wait…Huh?" He sputtered in all of his stumped glory, finger shakily pointing at her because _really_, this didn't make any goddamn _sense_.

"Hm?"

"What is, I mean that – I didn't think that you'd…err…"

"Natsu, spit it out before heads start to roll." Lucy narrowed her eyes and projected a deadly glare towards the dragonslayer (she was still on the monthly spell).

"Your _clothes_." He finally managed, mouth slightly agape.

"Oh these?" She motioned towards her attire, receiving a series of quick nods from her bestie.

"Yeah, I know – they don't really suit me." She let out a sigh and continued her monologue – all the while oblivious to the blush that coated the dragonslayer's face.

"You should've seen the dress codes for the females!" She whined before continuing her rant (Natsu didn't really pay attention to that because he was satisfied with ogling at her cuteness, not that he'd actually _noticed_).

"Hence _this_." She pouted as she gestured towards her attire.

"Do I look weird?" He placed a hand on his chin in contemplation. She was wearing one of those short-sleeved, striped blouses that were a teensy bit frilly, black Capri pants, flats and her hair! It was tied into a _sweet_, little bun. She looked so _innocent_ and like one of those rare people who would have some imaginary flowers sprout out of nowhere when they smiled. _Creepy._ After 5 seconds of intense thinking, he opened his mouth to speak.

"_What happened?"_ And that, my friends, was when Lucy Heartfilia went sprinting down the hallway with tears in her eyes, while sobbing out loud, "How could you!". He shrugged: _monthlies._

* * *

><p>"SILENCE." A firm and all-too-familiar nasal voice boomed throughout the classroom. The monstrosity paced around the front of the room while maintaining eye contact with the midget 4 year-olds who had frozen in their place.<p>

"I have not heard any greetings." She stopped in her tracks, readjusting her glasses in the most intimidating way possible. Silence.

"Good morning children." The monstrosity's gaze darted from one child to another as if she were cursing them to a day of torturous pain and slavery.

"Good morning Ms Bernadetter-will-help-us-fakssdkacl." The kindergarteners miniature voices faded out towards the end into unrecognisable gibberish and Lucy immediately decided that the brain capacity of a 4 year old was equivalent or even superior to that of Natsu's. _'How sad'_ she thought with a sigh.

"Today, I would like to introduce two helpers." The woman faced a smiling Lucy (It was for the children!) and an agitated Natsu who fiddled with his twisted bear-print apron.

"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia who you shall address as Miss Heartfilia and Mr Dragneel." Her eye twitched visibly when the children started murmuring to one another.

"Ahem…As you all know, I will be taking a one-week leave _for private purposes_." She added the last part with a cough before continuing her speech and Lucy was sure this had something with the tickets to Hawaii that she had spotted on the monstrosity's desk moments earlier. _Right, private purposes._

"I expect you to be on your best behaviour while I am on my temporary holida- _leave_." The hag then stared pointedly at Lucy and Natsu.

"Miss Schnoozer has also resigned from her position so you two will be promoted to full-time workers for this one week – Lucky day." She deadpanned as if it were a _perk _and had _nothing_ to do with the unexpected resignation letter she had received this morning. Lovely.

"Of course, I will be here until the end of the day and as for the remainder of the week, I have assigned my cousin, Monique (Why did that name sound familiar?) to check up on things so do not be surprised when she visits." With that, she took her leave and Natsu and Lucy were left to stare at the kindergarteners who in turn stared at them in silence. _Awkward moment._

Lucy smiled and with a clap of her hands, decided to break the culminating tension.

"So class, I believe it's time to head out to assembly!" Of course, her statement went unnoticed by the kindergarteners who obviously had a non-existent attention span.

"She's so pretty!" A little girl gasped, the rest of her friends nodding in agreement. The boys stared transfixed at Lucy before turning away and blushing. "I wonder if she's _dating _anyone!" One of them whispered to their friend. "Whoa the guy has pink hair!" They continued their chatter while sneaking (very noticeable) glances at the two new teachers.

"Err…Class?" Somehow, she had the feeling this wouldn't turn out so well. Lucy turned to Natsu who was cussing under his breath because his apron had somehow gotten tangled.

"Luce, help!" he squeaked when his attempts to untangle it made the problem even _worse_. Sighing, she walked up to him and started to untie the knots that he had made – She felt like a mother caring for her hopeless son but if she had noticed his fidgeting and the blush that covered his cheeks, she would have thought otherwise.

"Natsu, you read over the papers, right? We have to follow the schedule, okay?" She furrowed her brows as she attempted to undo the two straps – How on _Earthland_ did he manage to do this to himself? If only these aprons weren't part of the uniform! Though she had to admit, it was quite adorable – red with a front pocket and a cartoon of a bear plastered at the front. Wait, why wasn't he responding?

"Natsu?"

"Err…_Of course_ I read through the papers." He coughed slightly – She never said anything about _memorising_ them so he wasn't exactly lying.

"Right. That's fine then. I'll just tie a nice, little bow for you here and you should be done." She smiled as he let out a breath of relief. And then he felt a sudden tug on his beige trousers.

"Hey, hey, Mr Pink-haired man, are you two _dating_?" A brown-haired little boy asked, round, blue orbs staring straight at his dark ones.

"Eh?" Lucy stopped abruptly in the middle of her bow-tying and Natsu just stood rooted to his spot, not uttering a single word. Okay, this was…awkward. What was he supposed to say to _that_? Somehow, he felt reluctant to say 'no' but at the same time, he couldn't exactly say 'yes'.

"Kiddo, how would _you _feel if I asked you whether or not you were dating little Sammy over there?" He crossed his arms after pointing to one of the children not too far from them and Lucy didn't exactly know what to be surprised about – the fact that he had actually memorised their names or the fact that he was actually _able_ to handle the situation smoothly…wait, he could've just said no…She quickly dismissed any thoughts and returned her attention to their conversation.

"But Sammy's a boy."

"Exactly." Now she just felt like face-palming.

"Natsu!" She hissed, tightening the two straps and earning an 'eep' from the dragonslayer.

"Yes?" He squeaked.

"Have you _memorised_ their names, _at all_? And what the hell is this; do you seriously see me as a guy?" She said the last part almost as if she were pouting…cute…and somehow, that made him realise that he may or may _not _have a slight crush on her.

He turned his head back slightly to meet her eyes.

"I _tried_…"Natsu started, earning him a questioning look from Lucy.

"I'll do my best tonight!" He squeaked and she sighed.

"Oh, and you're a weirdo so you don't really classify as either…" He added as a precaution with his trademark grin – Crushes were just a passing phase…right? _Speaking of _crushes…they never exactly worked out for him. On cue timing, an image of a certain white-haired mage suddenly formed in his head…Well crud, _that_ didn't end too well. Natsu shuddered as he recalled _the night of drunken confessions and escapade…It all started when-_

"Shut it." Lucy huffed, slapping him lightly on the back and effectively dragging him out of his trip down the memory lane. _Thank god for that._ Natsu opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when both he and Lucy noticed that the child was still staring at them, transfixed.

"What is it Ben?" Lucy asked in the motherliest voice possible.

"Does he play golf? He's wearing a polo." Ben motioned towards Natsu who choked on his spit.

"Does that mean that Mr Pinky is gay? He looks pretty gay to me." Another boy with blond, curly locks smirked. He looked like the kind of snotty brat that you'd want to punch in just because he was _so damn snotty_.

"Terry, that wasn't nice." Lucy went on to scold him but didn't notice the electricity sparks that passed through him and Natsu – Of course, there _always _had to be the 'leader' of the group who thought he was all that.

"But Miss Heart!" Terry cried, (crocodile) tears springing to his eyes.

"I only meant gay as in, _happy _gay. Is that bad of me?" He gave her _the_, and I mean _the_ ultimate puppy dog look – jutted lower lips, trembling features and _those damned round, shiny and not to mention, watery blue eyes._ Natsu felt like gagging in complete disgust, there was no _way_ Luce would-

"Okay Terry." She let out a sigh of defeat and the child smirked victoriously at Natsu while sticking his nose in the air in all of his superior glory. WHAT?

"But," She gave him a look – one that meant he wasn't off the radars.

"I will ring your parents if anything else happens." She added with a sugary smile, much to his dismay and to the satisfaction of Natsu.

"Yes Miss Heart."

* * *

><p>Lucy let yet another sigh escape from her lips as she locked the kindergarten doors for the day. '<em>One day down, four more to go<em>' she inwardly groaned when she saw Natsu _attempt_ to play hopscotch in the distance – _and then there's that problem._

"So to him, I'm not even a guy." She let her eyelids fall shut and leaned her forehead on the door. "But for now, I guess it's fine that way." Lucy let out a sigh, not noticing that Natsu had stopped jumping like a crippled frog…or the fact that his dark orbs were now locked onto her.

With foreign thoughts swirling through their heads, they were both much too occupied to speculate any further – About the children's oddly obedient behaviour that day or about the chaos that would soon befall them. After all, now that the monstrosity was gone, there was nothing left to stop the little children from coming out to play…And that, they planned to do…_to their hearts content._

In an overly decadent mansion, somewhere far away, Terry smirked. He would have fun. Lots of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, here's the catch...You <em>will<em> review.** I mean, **Senbei wants presents toooooo D: *Sulks in corner*** and _when I see the reviews and the hits and compare the two, I will either cry or cry or be happy._ **SO PLEASE! REVIEW.** Not sure when chappy three is making it's way here because...yeah. **But don't worry, the wait won't be long enough to kill...Your reviews might just make the update a bit quicker ;D**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!**

**Ahh forgot to add that this part: **Natsu shuddered as he recalled _the night of drunken confessions and escapade…It all started when-_

**It's how Lisanna and Bixlow were in the closet, playing an intense game of snap...just so you know ;D and a drunk Natsu kind of misinterpreted? Shall leave it up to your imagination!  
><strong>


	3. Crayons and permanent brain damage?

Sooo...I was _going_ to upload this chappy after I had finished writing **chappy 5...but hey, I'll just finish that one tomolo, right?** :D TEEHEEHEE! I haven't got much to say this time considering **it's 1:15am in the morning - Holidays do this to you O _ O !** Ahh anyway, this is the **BAM moment** that just has you thinking: **'What the BLEEP were you thinking Senbei?'** and err yeah...**What _was_ I thinking?** Ahh well thus begins some **OOCness** ;D and **Lucy's soon-to-come torture session** HARHARHAR! Oh! And just for knowledge's sake, this is **what happened when I looked at the hits and reviews bar:** ...*Breaks down in corner of room on Christmas*...I'M JOKING! I went off to BBQ because I'm awesome like that! Thank you for the reviews guys but gosh, **I SERIOUSLY NEED FEEDBACK!** This fanfic is the one that is kind of blurry in my head so **I need to know how I'm actually going with it! Suggestions are welcomed!** Anyhow, enjoy! :D Love you guys! (As per usual)!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p>Makarov slowly made his way to the bar, shaking his head after barely dodging a chair that flew his way.<p>

"It's only 9 in the morning and they're already at it?" He chided as he set himself comfortably on a nearby barstool.

Mirajane only smiled.

"Nothing too different from the norm."

At the sound of her voice, his head shot up, a smile of relief plastered on his face.

"Ahh Mirajane! I've been meaning to ask but, has anyone heard from Natsu or Lucy?" Mirajane swore she saw an apprehensive look cross his features as he searched the building for the two.

"I thought you sent them to the A.S.S academy, master."

Erza and Gray joined the conversation, slightly concerned.

"Ahh yes, I did, didn't I…." He trailed off with a cough, much to their confusion.

"I am not questioning your decision master, but I am slightly curious as to why you assigned them to _that_ task." Erza spoke in her normal tone but her gaze never left the older man's face. He didn't respond, much to Gray's chagrin.

"Oi, old man, I haven't heard from or seen the two for the past few days and god knows what's happening on their side without Happy!" Gray raised his hands to the air as if to make his point.

"Oh dear! Now that I think about it, they haven't visited the guild since that day!" Mirajane brought a hand to her face upon her realisation before continuing,

"And master, the fact that you're asking us about their condition…does this mean it's so challenging that you feel compelled to check up on them?" Ah shit. Makarov cleared his throat – now that he had these three on his tail, he couldn't exactly get out of it.

"_Well_…" He started, sounding slightly guilty.

"I said it was 'collective responsibility' and that it was to improve their teamwork didn't I?" Erza and the rest nodded.

"I lied."

"…WHAT?" Makarov immediately shoved on his puppy-dog eyes, squirming in his seat while doing so.

"But, but, but, it was a special request and I didn't have anyone else who would be willing or even _able_ to take on that job!" He whined like a sulking 5 year-old.

"Master, what do you mean by that?" Erza narrowed her eyes, worried for Lucy and Natsu's well-being.

He let out a sigh – and so began the confession.

"The A.S.S academy, as you know, is an N-zone." He began, ignoring the shocked looks on their face.

"That itself is not the problem, but the _children_!" he cried, tugging at his hair.

Gray watched on in horror – was it such a daunting mission? So daunting that it had their master demolishing his dwindling hair supply?

He sucked in a breath. "What about the children?"

"They're crazy! Insane almost! Do you know how many kindergarten teachers have resigned? How many of them have suffered severe psychological damage after their employment? And the injuries!" The master slammed his fist on the table, taking in deep breaths to calm himself down.

"How many?" They all gulped.

"Too many! And way past the single digits for that matter!" Makarov rubbed his temple as Erza, Gray and Mirajane digested the information.

"Then why-"

Makarov looked at them, dead in the eyes before speedily cutting off their question.

"Poison against poison – I'm sure you know how that works."

"…But I can't help but be worried for them!" He slumped himself over the counters and decided to bawl his eyes out.

"If anything happens, it'd be my fault!" He cried. Apparently, this was worse than the time they went on the S-class mission without permission.

Erza laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Knowing them, they'd be fine." She supplied, trying to calm him down…and yet there was an ominous feeling that made her think otherwise.

Lucy gaped in horror as she witnessed the scene before her unfold– It was 9am, 15 minutes since the kindergarteners had been dropped off and she had to remind herself she was in a _classroom_ because at the moment, it looked like a warzone. Pieces of Lego were scattered across the ground, craft supplies were stuck to the walls and the children were running around like crazed lunatics. Shit.

"NO, THAT'S MINE!" Lucy winced when a brunette girl lay sprawled on the ground, arms and legs shamelessly flailing about. Her eyes trailed over to the Barbie doll head that had rolled several metres away…decapitated.

The kids who were so quiet, so well-behaved the day before had gone 'poof'… _What happened?_ 'The monstrosity's gone, that's what happened.' She inwardly sighed, feeling her head throb in pain. Crud, it had only been a day and she felt like an unoiled tinman - dead, crippled and in a state worse than she had ever been in after any mission. On top of that, she had at max, one hour of sleep because thoughts of a certain _someone_ kept her up all night. Joy. '_I thought I was fine with it!' _She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and groaned as she watched a mini catfight unfold (because both girls wanted the decapitated Barbie doll). Things weren't going to solve themselves so she resolved to approach the person who she had been thinking about all night. Dodging several projectiles and a child armed with scissors, she managed to hobble her way to Natsu who watched over the 4 year-olds, bored.

"Natsu, I leave you here to supervise them for 15 minutes and-" Her eyes narrowed when he picked at his ear, unenthusiastic.

"Natsu! Are you even listening?" She hissed with a glare.

"What?"

"Dammit Natsu!" She massaged the bridge of her nose. "Stop fooling around and help me get this mess sorted out!"

The dragonslayer placed a hand behind his ear, looking slightly confused.

"What? Foo-foo time?"

"NATS-" She heard a few boys giggle before running away and it was then that Lucy noticed the red crayon protruding out from his left ear. Oh crumblesticks. She raised a hand to her forehead, taking in a deep breath.

"_Calm down me._" She started, only to grind her teeth in annoyance when Natsu decided to respond.

"Colony? Where? Are you talking about an ant colony?" Lovely, his awesome hearing powers had been reduced to nothing because of a _stupid_ _red crayon_.

"Natsu." She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah?" The word tumbled out quite dumbly _and with that crayon sticking out of his head_, it was nearly impossible to take him seriously. How was it possible to hate yet love somebody so much at the same time? Holding back her laughter, Lucy looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Err, I'm sorry." Her gaze momentarily went to the children (She winced) before her eyes landed back onto him.

"I-I'm unable to care for you at the moment." A guilt-ridden look crossed her features, much to his confusion.

"What? Curfew tonic?" He lifted a questioning brow, why did her voice have to sound so _muffled_? And shucks, his ear felt a bit strange too. Of course, he wasn't able to ponder on his thoughts for long when she suddenly leant forward, the distance between them virtually non-existent.

"Uhm…" Natsu felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and prayed to the holy beings that she wouldn't notice it. Dammit! He shut his eyelids with excessive force - this was a _crush_, a crush that would go away in a week's time…right?

Lucy cocked an eyebrow, slightly surprised by how flustered he got because of the crayon sticking out of his ear.

"Natsu, you don't have to be embarrassed about it – It happens to everyone...I guess…"

"What, you noticed?" He sputtered, immediately assuming she had read his mind – How, oh how? He hadn't told anyone of his feelings but supposed that he and Lucy had been best friends for quite a while and heck, it wasn't going too far to think she could read him like a picture book. A group of boys ran past the pair, throwing streamers around the room but Natsu and Lucy were too immersed in their conversation to even care.

"How could I not notice?" She replied almost immediately and confused at that, much to his dismay.

"Was I that obvious?" He squeaked, shifting in his spot.

"What? It's pretty obvious isn't it?" She tilted her head to the side. "And if you look at it a little more carefully, it's quite hard to _not_ notice." Lucy shrugged – it was surprisingly hard to spot the crayon from the right, but when you shifted your gaze to the side…

What the poo? How was she able to say it like that, almost as if it didn't bother her at all?

"Huh? I-it's not what you think it is! Just act like you didn't find out at all!" Natsu choked out – He wasn't prepared for this! I mean, it was only a crush and she wasn't supposed to know! _Goodbye friendship! Goodbye Lucy!_ He inwardly cried when her expression said he wasn't going to get let off the hook anytime soon.

"Natsu, what are you talking about? I'm pretty sure it's what I think it is and if I'm not mistaken, this needs to be treated immediately." Lucy looked at him, unusually serious.

"You make it sound like a disease."

"Err sorry, it's just, I'm worried. It seems like it could do some damage and I guess it's my fault as well for not thinking things through before." She confessed, head hanging low.

Wow. _Damage?_ _Her fault? _Did he just get rejected? He felt his heart ache and his stomach churned uncomfortably, almost as if 1000 red-hot arrows from hell had just decided to launch themselves in there. All the air was sucked from his lungs and the lump in his throat made it so, so difficult for him to even utter a single word. So he just waited…for her to speak.

"And I'm sorry." She raised her head to face him again. What was this? She rejected him and was now _apologising_? He didn't need the pity!

"I didn't notice earlier and got angry at you and stuff…" Natsu gaped as he watched his best-friend, wait no, scratch that – _guild-mate _twiddle her fingers.

"It's alright…It just kind of hurts to be rejected…" His voice came out as a whisper and she had to strain her ears to hear him.

"_Hurts?_! Why didn't you tell me earlier Natsu?" Lucy gasped, raising a hand to her mouth.

"I dunno, was I supposed to be straight-forward or something?" He shrugged, shoulders sagging in depression. He let the stagnant atmosphere weigh him down as Lucy proceeded to rummage through her bag for a mirror or something of the sort – well, not like he cared. The words that rang through his mind only made him feel worse. _Rejection. Change. Separation._ With such thoughts swirling around, he hadn't noticed Lucy inspect him with focused orbs.

"It's kind of at a 180 degree angle so I guess it's straight? Anyway, it's probably best if you didn't move it, this crayon needs to be ejected ASAP."

Her next few words just drifted away to the background (Along with the racket the kindergarteners made) as he contemplated whether or not to crawl into a hole and _die there_. Alone.

"Yeah, crayon…Wait, WHAT?"

"Here." Lucy handed him her pocket-sized mirror and watched as he gaped at the red thing jutting out of his ear.

"WHAT THE FU-!"Natsu stopped mid-way when she shot him a glare. "Natsu, language!"

"Wait, what in the- How? We were talking about this?" He looked at her, exasperated while pointing to the crayon.

"Err, yeah? For the past few minutes, if you didn't notice. Now, it'd be awesome if you'd go and receive some much needed medical attention, I need to get these kids sorted ou- Natsu, are you alright? You're really red!"

WHAT? She was talking about the damn crayon this whole time? Natsu felt himself go volcano red. Oh shit, this was too embarrassing and poo; he didn't know what to do so he just looked at her, features trembling.

"STUPID LUCY!" He cried before mad-dashing to the toilet and banging his head repeatedly on the wall.

"Wha…?"

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Natsu deadpanned before recalling the conversation and how she was so close to him, almost within kissing distan- Wait, stop right there…Natsu felt like committing suicide on the spot – did he just _think that?_ For some odd reason, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Every damn time, he realised, she had to appear in his thoughts, one way or the other. This never happened before, not even with Lisanna who - His eyes widened in shock, mouth slightly ajar when it hit him. This wasn't even a crush anymore; he was _obsessed _with her…Eww that was kind of stalker-ish…Let's rephrase that; this wasn't even a crush anymore; he was in frickin' love with stupid Lucy frickin' Heartfilia. _That was better. _He inwardly raged – She had no idea that he had practically died and gone to hell and died again because of a stupid conversation about a crayon! It wasn't exactly her fault but still!

'_Stupid Lucy, I wonder how you'd feel if you were in my position.' _Natsu pouted like a child before that one stray thought crossed his head - Then again, nothing was sweeter then revenge…his lips rose just a tiny bit before setting into playful smirk. Now how should he go about this? '_It's kind of at a 180 degree angle so I guess it's straight'_ Oh yes, he'd be straight-forward with her, _180 degrees straight-forward_. Plucking the pastel out from his ear and cackling evilly to himself, he made his way back inside the building. Did she like him the way he liked her? _Would_ she ever like him in _that _way? Natsu smirked, disregarding the little insecurities that floated around. He had been worried earlier because he was unsure of his feelings but now, it was different - it was an entirely new story. What he wanted, he would get.

"You're mine." He chuckled as he watched Lucy attempt to restore order to the classroom. Screw the kindergarteners, things were going to get _way_ more hectic around here. Natsu leaned against the beam of the door, eyeing Lucy with an amused expression as she stomped towards the corner of the room.

"Terry!" Lucy seethed at the brat as he reclined in his mini plastic seat. He covered his mouth with one hand as he yawned and took the chance to sneak a glance at the chaos before them.

"Yes Miss Heart?" Terry covered his satisfied smirk by batting his eyelashes together.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the miniature monstrosity, immediately knowing what the main cause of the pandemonium was. She was an intelligent individual and it wasn't exactly all that difficult to put 2 and 2 together.

"Stop this at once."

"I beg your pardon Miss Heart, but I'm not doing anything." He shot her the most angelic and innocent expression he could conjure up, content when she looked as if she was at a loss for words. Ha! He inwardly celebrated his victory, not one person had managed to defeat him and much to his pleasure, even the monstrosity would swoon over him. Hmph, too eas- his eyes widened in shock as Lucy casually tapped some numbers on her phone.

"What are y-"

"Hello, I would like to talk to Mr and Mrs Harper about their so-"

"WAIT!" He screamed before recomposing himself, silently cursing when she smiled victoriously at him.

"Yes, what is it Terry?" Lucy beamed all too evilly.

"Once they get like this, they don't exactly listen to me…" He hissed the next line, revealing his rotten self. "_Damn those useless servants…_ahem_..._But I know of a way to stop them." His amused blue orbs told Lucy she wasn't going to like this.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Dogs won't listen until you offer them a bone -Let's make a deal."

Lucy made a mental note to herself: Natsu was _so_ dead.

After hearing Terry's next words however, she decided to add: That was, if the kindergarteners didn't kill her first.

* * *

><p><strong>*GROVELS ON GROUND* REVIEW PLEASE!<strong> How was it? Any improvements possible? :O I shall get working on Chappy 5 - have a quarter of it done! Thanks again fantabulous readers!


	4. House of horrors

**Haro bewdiful people of ze world!** *Dies from migraine and cramps* HARHARHAR :D I apologise for the **late update** - I forgot that I was scheduled to partake in some direct human interaction with people who you may or may not refer to as my 'besties' :D (They are an awesome bunch ;D) Ahhh **note to self:** Do not sleep at 1am and wake up at 7:30 3 _ 3 *EYEBAGS* ! **Anyhow, I present thee avec mon chapitre préféré! Oui? Oui!** (T'is my favourite chappy ;D) **Hope you enjoyyy ;D**

**Disclaimer:** I am a fishy! A fishy am me! And fishy no write manga, oui? HARHARHAR ME GO CRAZY NOWS!

**Reply to reviews:**

**Sayuki-chan:** *BLUSH* Why thank you very muchly! T'is my pleasure to please! HARHARHAR! :D And golly gosh, I must agree - NATSU. IS. ADORABLE. FULLSTOP. Hahaha He is one possessive kiddo! Hope you enjoy this chappy too and thanks for ze review! ;D

* * *

><p>The kindergarteners were surprisingly good at cleaning up but unfortunately, it didn't make Lucy feel any better. She felt like her life was gradually being drained out of her as a little girl enthusiastically grabbed her (Lucy decided that this was what they called a 'death grip') by the hand and led her to the rest of the children.<p>

"MISS HEART, CAN WE PLAY NOW?" They all chimed in their squeaky voices. A group of girls tugged her forward by her arms and Lucy felt her back start to ache – damn, these kiddies were too short for their own good!

"CAN WE, CAN WE, CAN WE?" Lucy winced at the volume of their screams but decided to let a weak smile form on her lips.

"Of course you can! Now I'll just take a seat here and watch, okay?" And then, at least 6 of them hurled themselves at her.

"BUT YOU PROMISED US! YOU HAVE TO PLAY 'HOUSE' WITH US!" They whined, some gasping and claiming she had broken her pinky promise.

"Okay, okay! I was only waiting for you to get the game sorted out!" She lifted her hands in defence. _Damn you Natsu!_

"True, we have to decide the roles…" Terry added with a finger on his chin. Lucy hadn't failed to miss the evil glint in his eyes that barely lasted a second and winced when all the children faced her, smiles plastered on their little faces. Oh shit.

"MISS HEART! YOU CAN BE OUR MAMA!" Double shit.

"Err…But I'm only 17…"

"Perfectly capable of sexual reproduction." She nearly screamed when she spotted Ellen's bobbed head by her side.

"Uhm…o…kay…"The little bundles of anything-but-joy zeroed in on her, eyes wide and beaming as if they had found their new 'plaything'. Speaking of 'playthings', she took a quick glance at the corner, spotting the forgotten and beheaded Barbie doll that had obviously been trampled on. Hopefully, her next few words wouldn't end in her demise.

"Anything for my brilliant class…"

* * *

><p>"Ow! Alice! I don't think that's a good idea…" Lucy bit her lip, trying to supress a yelp of pain and regretting the day she ever stepped foot into this building.<p>

You see, kindergarteners these days weren't exactly satisfied with leaving things up to their imagination – They didn't appreciate the many things that the mind offered, nor did they register another person's pain as a bad thing. They didn't care – That was what Lucy had concluded just around a minute ago. Nothing mattered to them and as long as they got what they wanted, they were satisfied.

"I think it goes like thissss…" You could tell that the little blonde girl was trying her best, her little brows were furrowed in concentration and her tongue was protruding slightly from her lips.

"OW!"

"Oopsies!" She giggled, placing a hand to her lips.

"Alice, I don't think I really need to wear this…"Lucy trailed off, tears forming at the corner of her eyes from the pain. She expected the angelic-looking (Keyword: Looking) blonde to agree with her, to at least understand that normal 'mamas' didn't wear things like corsets…_majorly undersized corsets at that_…Holy Mavis, who was she kidding?

"NO!" The child screamed, tightening the damn device even more, consequently cutting off Lucy's air supply – Not that Alice really noticed because she was too immersed in her raging session. The child's glare bordered one of insanity and her sharp canines mashed against one another as she hissed her next few words.

"ALL MAMAS NEED TO WEAR THIS!" Malice laced her voice as she tugged harder on the strings.

"Oh fu-!" Lucy coughed as she felt all her ribs crush under the pressure. Her eyelids scrunched up in pain. Note to self: Will die before I get the chance to kill Natsu – Should not have kids in next life. They are monsters.

"Mamas need to wear these as well!" Maria chimed as she brought in a pair of mismatched stilettoes – one leopard-print, the other bright red. She swivelled her head so as to take a look at Alice's handiwork on Lucy's costume and smiled joyfully at the sight. Lucy took in deep, ragged breaths and her fingers fumbled on the strings in an attempt to save herself.

"Perfect Alice-chan!" Maria beamed before adding with confused frown, "But Miss Heart, you can't take it off!"

"This is going to be so fun!" Sammy laughed as he shoved on his doctor's coat, oblivious to the dying teacher nearby.

The kindergarteners all ranted about 'House' and ran around excited, but all Lucy could see were little white dots in the air. Her senses were quickly fading; the children's voices nothing but echoes in the distance and damn, things were getting quite blurry as well. That was until she felt someone undo the corset and glomp her from behind.

"Boo! Guess who?" Natsu pressed his cheek against Lucy's but she was too busy trying to fill her lungs with air to even care.

"Hey! It's the pink-haired alien!" A little girl pointed the Natsu and the rest of the class turned to face him.

"Sounds like fun, whatcha' guys doing?"

"We're playing house!"

"Ooh! House! My favourite game! Can I play too?" The kindergarteners stared at him with scrutinizing gazes and whispered to one another. He shifted his gaze to Lucy who leant on him for support.

"Natsu, where the hell were you?" Her voice was weak but the relief and anger was still present in her tone. Natsu decided that it was more relief than it was anger.

"Went to the infirmary but got lost on the way." He lied casually before shifting his attention to the kids.

"So?"

"Sure you can Mr Pinky! But we only have one role left!" Terry smirked before continuing, "Be glad – it's an important role." The rest of the class giggled as Natsu raised a brow.

"And that is…?"

"You're going to be our pet dog." He finished, the whole class breaking into giggles.

"What?"

"Wait just a moment; we're getting you a costume!" They ran off in all directions, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

"Pfft! Serves you right." Lucy held back her laughter, an amused smile playing on her lips. When he didn't respond, she decided to take a stretch and was about to walk off to get a glass of water, talking to nobody in particular about how she'd nearly been killed by a 4-year old…that was until a rough hand grasped her by the wrist. One moment she was waltzing off to the sink and the next, Lucy felt her back slam straight into Natsu's Chest. Immediately, all thinking on her part ceased.

"Wait." His hot breath fanned across her neck and suddenly, she felt the urge to bolt to the next town. Needless to say, she was horrified to discover that her whole body was frozen in place. 'It's because of the shock' Lucy tried to convince herself but the stray thought that she actually liked this deviously crept its way into her mind. Seconds ticked by with no words being exchanged – Was she supposed to do the talking? Lucy gulped.

"What is it? Feeling bad for leaving me here to die?" She managed, hoping he wouldn't notice the shakiness of her voice. Why did she feel slightly _scared_? She tried to remind herself of the fact that this was _Natsu_ who she was talking to.

"I came just in time to rescue you but admit it, that's not all you're upset about…"

He took her confused look as his cue to continue.

"What a shame, _I could have been the 'Papa' – Wouldn't you have liked that_" Okay…what? Lucy did a double-take, wondering where on Earthland he had learnt to use that weirdly attractive tone. She mentally slapped herself before reasoning that the crayon had caused some horrible, horrible brain damage to Natsu.

"Natsu, what the heck are you on about? Are you feeling alright?" She turned to face him, regretting it the moment their eyes met. His gaze was intense, _too intense_ for it to have been him and she immediately registered the look that he was giving her…just like the one a predator would to give to its prey.

"Never better." He sang before leaning in. On impulse, Lucy shut her eyes. WHAT IS WITH THIS DEVELOPMENT? With each second that passed, she felt him get closer and closer until…

Flick.

"Ouch!" Lucy rubbed her forehead, annoyed when Natsu started to laugh.

"Luce, you weirdo!"

"Shut it!" She cried – What the hell happened just then? Lightly slapping her cheeks in hopes of clearing the spreading blush, she didn't notice the satisfied smirk on Natsu's face. She sneaked a glance at him, noting that he was acting like his normal, silly self. He was acting as if the exchange had never even happened! Was it just her? She expected an awkward moment to come – Thankfully, it never did. The children had raced back to the carpet area, muttering and giggling mischievously to one another before any more words could be exchanged between the two.

"Here, take this." Ben ran up to Natsu, handing him a paper ring. Natsu raised a brow, trying to decipher the scribbles on it. "F-I-D-O…"

"That's your collar, now get on the floor – Dogs don't stand on two feet." Terry folded his arms, an arrogant smirk spreading across his face.

"What?" He looked towards Lucy and back to the children.

"You can't be serious…"

**5 minutes later:**

"Fetch!" Terry declared as he threw an eraser in the air.

"I can't se-"The children all gasped, heads snapping towards the dragonslayer.

"What?"

"Dogs don't speak English – they bark. Start barking and go fetch."

"Urghh…Woof. Woof." He muttered unenthusiastically, making his way to the item. Lucy watched as he crawled at turtle-speed across the carpet and shook her head in sympathy.

"And as for _you _mama, let's have a tea party!" All the girls had bunched up around her, all eyes on the celestial mage.

"Err…Okay?"

"It's a family dinner now!" Maria declared and the whole class swarmed around the table, Natsu included. There were several snacks laid out on plastic plates and the kindergarteners talked about their day of work in high school and how they managed to score straight A's in their finals. _Kids_. Lucy stifled a giggle but was interrupted shortly after.

"Mama! Shou isn't eating his greens!" Maria tugged on the hem of Lucy's skirt while pointing towards Shou and his plate of vegetables – _potato chips?_

"Ehhh but I don't like them!" He squirmed in his seat, attention shifting when he saw Natsu crawl around, mumbling irritably when the children patted him on the head. Shou eyed Maria who was engaged in a passionate discussion with Lucy about 'why greens were important' and decided it was time to make his move.

"Psst! Fido!" Natsu turned his head back to face the child. "Here! I'll give you a treat!" The brunette covered his mouth with a hand and leant down to feed Natsu one of his potato chips. "Ooh Awesome! I mean, woof!" Without a second thought, he scoffed down the treat, slightly awkwarded out by its plain flavour and sogginess.

"Why does-"

"Shou likes the BBQ flavouring." A bobbed-haired girl supplied and Natsu face contorted before he made a mad-dash to the toilets. "Gross!" He crawled back to Lucy, exhausted and panting.

"I don't like this Lucy!" He whined as the children left to refill their snacks. She let out a small giggle when he rested his head on her lap – this was new.

The celestial mage ran a hand through his hair – Natsu decided that he liked it and let out a soft hum in content.

"But it looks like you're already getting used to the role." She teased, deciding that their earlier conversation was a figment of her imagination - After all, it was impossible for this cute idiot to even initiate anything of the sort – right?

"This is so degrading." He mumbled, sinking into depression when the kindergarteners returned.

The class watched on avidly as their blonde classmate handed Lucy a cup.

"Now, drink this mama! We made it _just_ for you!" Alice dragged out her words, voice shrill and tiny. Expecting it to be an 'imaginary drink' Lucy smiled weakly as she brought the cup to her lips.

"Careful, it might spill!" Emily warned shyly from the back, much to Lucy's amusement – Kids and their imagination, so adorab- And it was then she felt a mushy paste touch her lips. Screw Natsu and his soggy chips - What the eff was that? She paused, all movement brought to a halt as she realised that the cup was in fact _not _empty.

"I heard soil contains a variety of minerals and vitamins but it was too thick so we add some water from the pond." Ellen shrugged and Lucy's face paled evidently.

Class ended 10 minutes later.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, you've been acting weird today." Lucy murmured against his shoulder as he continued to piggyback her to her apartment. Her stomach churned in pain and she desperately wanted to hurl in the bushes – she decided against it and settled on groaning instead when she realised it was him who was carrying her.<p>

"Hmm? What are you talking about weirdo? I wasn't the one who washed my mouth with dish-washing detergent and boiling water."

"I was desperate, okay? But really Natsu, stop avoiding the topic - you've been all weird since _that_ incident!"

"No I haven't."

"No seriously, first, you get all flustered over a crayon," He tensed up when he heard her mention the 'c' word.

"And then you run off after calling me stupid – It took you half an hour to come back,"

"Then you-" She paused in her tracks as she recalled _that_ conversation (which may or may not have occurred).

"I what?" Natsu teased, amused when she nuzzled her head into his back.

"Never mind.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, SO, SO? Feedback pleash - I don't care if you just shove in a smiley face or whatever, just give me something to say whether or not you enjoyed it, suggest some improvements etc etc Oh righties! NO FLAMING PLEASE! DX Especially from anonymous accounts! It kills my ego HARHARHAR. Zat is all! Shall update soon but be warned, chappy 5 is quite short D: D: D: Shall make up for it though...hopefully? :O <strong>

**P.S.** The chip incident idea - I got that from Mangascribbler's recount of her mum's err 'events experienced as a preschool teacher' and the 'House' idea actually happened to me...NOT THE CORSET THOUGH XD just the stilettos ;D **  
><strong>


	5. Sleep deprived

**Oh my golly gosh! I apologise very muchly for the late update! *Kowtows* I've been unexpectedly busy and gosh, HAPPY NEW YEAR BY THE WAY! I swear I will reply to your reviews and PMs ASAP but yesh, for now I will just upload this chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT!**

**Review replies:**

**Ree-vance: **HAHAHA my thoughts exactly...Err...*Insert cue lame response* Because all rich kindergartens have to have corsets? O _ O Ahh well! Glad you enjoyed it ;D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy thought she wouldn't get any sleep that night. She was right – again. And her head throbbed from a sleepless night –again, except this time, it was worse. Lucy felt her eyelids droop but quickly snapped them back open when she felt a tug on her apron.<p>

"Miss Heart, Miss Heart!" Ben jumped around excitedly, trying to gain Lucy's attention. His high-pitched voice made her brows furrow in discomfort when the painful pounding in her head increased tenfold. She quickly placed a hand on her temple before lowering her gaze to face him.

"MISS HEART, ARE YOU LISTENINGGGG?" He giggled when she let out a sigh.

"Sorry Ben, what is it?"

"Look what I made!" He shoved his cupped hands to her face, revealing the little play-dough model that he had worked on for the past half-hour and Lucy's eyes widened in both surprise and affection.

"It's you and Mr Pink-haired Alien!" A one million watt smile plastered itself onto his face when Lucy placed a hand onto his brown hair and began to pat him on the head.

"That's amazing Ben!" She smiled, deciding that not _all_ children were menacing midgets whose sole purpose in life was to make her life Hell. "It's for you!" He announced cheerfully, placing it into her hands and not realising that he had just made her day. She was left speechless for a few seconds.

"Thank you Ben, I'll treasure it." The touching moment however, came to an abrupt end when Lucy and Ben heard a sniffle from close by. Almost in sync, they snapped their heads to the source of the cry.

"Mr Pink-haired Alien…" A cute little girl rubbed her eyes, her black ponytail swinging from side to side as she fruitlessly attempted to stop the blobby tears from running down her face. Natsu looked dumbfounded and at a loss of what to do when she pointed a finger to him and started to cry again.

"Err….Yes?" What was he supposed to do in this kind of a situation? Actually, what the heck was wrong with her? He watched on, helpless and not knowing what to say. "How may I help you?" He supplied awkwardly like a shop assistant. Sniffle. No reply. Maybe she didn't hear him? After clearing his throat, he decided to raise his volume a bit.

"How may-"

"What's wrong Emily?" Natsu felt a surge of relief hit him when Lucy crouched down to meet the girl's eyes. Her round, teary orbs met Lucy's chocolate ones. "I got a paper cut…" She managed before bursting into tears again. Lucy looked towards Natsu who just shrugged before placing a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder – So _that's_ why she was crying!

The blonde wondered what Natsu was going to do when his trademark grin made an appearance.

"Emily…Man up." Apparently, it wasn't the best move possible. Lucy sent him a deadly glare as the child's small lips began to tremble. "WAHHH!" She flung herself at Lucy, seeking salvation from the 'mean Pink-haired Alien' and out of nowhere; Terry looked at him, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Pinky, you fail." Ouch. Natsu's attention immediately snapped towards Lucy's direction when he heard a small giggle escape Emily's lips.

"Pain, pain, go away!" Lucy chimed with a smile and Natsu wondered whether or not she had gone coo-coo when her lips lightly grazed the 'Bananas in Pyjamas' Band-Aid that she had wrapped around Emily's finger.

"All better?" The blonde poked the kindergartener's cheek in an affectionate manner, earning another giggle from her. "All better!"

"Huh?" What the eff was that? Natsu gawked from a distance. 'Pain, pain, go away?' Was that what it took for the kiddie to stop crying? And he thought _women_ were confusing – Kids were on an entirely new level. His orbs landed on a nest of curly blond hair when he heard a snicker.

"_That_, Pinky is what you're supposed to do." Terry chided, shrugging. "Well, didn't expect much from a 'Pink-haired alien' anyway."

**During lunch time:**

"Lucyyyy where did I go wrong?" Natsu whined, head on the table as he watched her cut up some pipe cleaners.

"Natsu. You _do not_ tell a 4 year-old girl to _man up_ when she's crying over a paper-cut." She continued to snip up some craft supplies, unimpressed when the dragonslayer raised a confused brow.

"I don't get it."

Lucy sighed, letting go of the scissors in favour of placing her full attention on him.

"You can't be insensitive Natsu, especially since they're only kids – You have to be considerate of their feelings."

"Okay…so no Erza tough love?" Lucy grimaced before replying in a mildly disturbed tone.

"_No. No Erza tough love. Ever._"

"Gotcha…But what's this 'pain, pain, go away thing?' Does it work? That'd be pretty awesome then!" Lucy stifled a laugh at the confused expression on his face, apologizing for it when he folded his arms and began to pout.

"S-sorry! It's just! Pfft!"She raised a hand to cover her mouth but ended up bursting in laughter anyway, slamming a fist on the table when she doubled over.

"HEY!" Lucy wiped the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes and lifted her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the now 'red-with-embarrassment' Natsu.

"My bad!" Lucy raised a hand before continuing, "It's like a little 'magic spell' for the kiddies – It doesn't exactly get rid of the pain but I guess it helps? It's weird." She summarised with a finger on her chin. He let out an 'oh' after looking as if he were carefully processing the information. "Now, it'd be much appreciated if you got back to work." She reached for the scissors, about to resume in restocking the craft supplies until Natsu decided to lean over the tiny desk, his face merely centimetres from hers.

"Then, do you believe it?" Suddenly, she felt her eyes go wide. His voice was barely a whisper and damn, it made his serious face that much more attractive.

"Uhm…Wha?" She let the words tumble out by themselves when her mind went blank – '_How convenient'_ she deadpanned in her head before gasping when realisation hit her. She scanned the dragonslayer before her…Wait, so sexy Natsu (as she had shamelessly decided to name this side of him) _didn't_ come from Lucy-land? Oh my god. The conversation – IT WASN'T A FIGMENT OF HER IMAGINATION.

"Erm…" She opened her mouth to squeeze her next words out but slammed it shut shortly after when it dawned on her – _She had no words left to say._

"'Cos if you do," He was dangerously close to her now, mouth now against her ear.

"If I do?" Lucy managed to squeak – She really had to avoid getting into these awkward situations! She automatically closed her eyes in anticipation and slight anxiety of what he was going to say next.

"We could always make it into _our_ magic spell." Well, shit-faces. She didn't see that one coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Shall PM and reply to reviews ASAP! Thanks for reading! HAPPY NEW YEAR again! PLEASE REVIEW! :D<br>**


	6. Notice

**Notice:**

YO guys! T'is I, SENBEI! Ahh, I'm very sorry for not updating recently but I mightttt just be in a bit of a bind ; w ;

You see...I have all my ideas down but the thing is, when I type it...it makes absolutely NO SENSE at all. WHAT IS THIS?

I'm thinking of rewriting chapter 6 and _maybe_ even doing some re-thinking/re-planning for the ending so yesh!

Of course, there's probably going to be around 8 chapters for this so it hopefully won't take that long for me to smash down this writer's block period!

Basically, I will take a one week 'break' and re-write and stuff so there won't be any updates until then!

Thanks for supporting me and I hope to get back to you guys soon! Love you readers ;D


	7. Pixelated images and awkward situations

**HELLO BEAUTIFUL READERS OF THE WORLD!** I must say, **I've managed to conquer writer's block** and I swear, I have been typing like a mad woman! :3 This chappy is **4200 words excl. A/Ns** and I have just **completed chappy 7 with over 3000 words!** *VICTORIUS GRIN* **Note: The first half of this chappy may be a bit boring since that was from the writer's block period but after that, I guess it's good?** :D HARHARHAR! **AND CHAPPY 7! I am so glad with how it turned out!** ;3 By the way, I am very sorry for the wait! DX I shall get typing for chappy 8 ;D ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I no is Mashima-Sensei? Fail engrish write derrr! Harharhar!

**Note:** Me: *Scrolls through archives* ...WHERE BE MY BEWDIFUL LUNA FILL? Peoples of the world, please do me a favour and shove more LuNa ffics here! D:

* * *

><p>Mustering up all of her courage, she forced herself to look at him straight in the eyes.<p>

"Natsu, what are you implying?" And against better judgement, she remained rooted to her spot when his figure loomed over her, his forehead now against hers.

"I'm. Asking. If." Why on Earthland did he have to pause after every damn word? She felt herself shrink into her seat – not that it really helped since he would just come closer anyway and crud, if this continued, Lucy was positive the chair would tumble over…along with her…and him. _That_, she concluded, wouldn't end too well.

"You-"Lucy gulped and began to flush a strawberry red when Natsu playfully poked her on the cheek.

"Damn." Natsu breathed and Lucy looked to the side, thanking her lucky stars when they were interrupted by flurry of shouts and screams. Apparently, lunch time was over. She was about to let out a sigh of relief but quickly decided against it when a loud voice boomed through the classroom.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" An angry and crying Ben stomped into the building, pushing Alice to the ground. His cheeks were puffed and covered by blotches of pink as globules of salty tears poured down his face.

"STOP BEING SUCH A CRYBABY!" The girl in question screamed, pushing him back into a nearby table. Lucy cringed. "Dear lord." If it wasn't one thing, it was the other. Deciding to set aside her discovery of 'Sexy Natsu' and what had just transpired; she approached the two kindergarteners who hurled insults at one another as if it were a tennis match.

"Ben, Alice – Stop this at once." She huffed and an irritated Natsu had to drag them away from each other when Alice punched Ben in the nose.

"B-but she started it!" The brunette stuttered, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. Lucy's eyes softened as her favourite kindergartener cried his tiny heart out and she couldn't help but sympathise with him after recalling that Alice had nearly killed her barely a day ago.

"Ugh! Boys aren't supposed to cry!" Alice snorted, arms crossed. Ben cried harder, clutching onto Lucy as if she were his lifeline.

"What happened Alice?" She tried in a calm and motherly voice.

"I don't know. The baby girl over there," She gestured towards her fellow kindergartener with a lift of her chin, "Started to yell at me all of a sudden."

"N-no! You broke it!" He supplied with a sniffle, snot running from his nose.

"You mean that piece of poo you made?"

"IT ISN'T POO! ALICE, YOU DUMMY! I HATE YOU!"

Lucy let out a sigh, somehow getting the feeling this wouldn't end soon. She glared at the dragonslayer who had fled to play Lego with the boys - Why did Natsu always have to dump her into these stupid situations? One moment he was Natsu and the next he was- Okay, she decided not to venture any further, glad when a small yank brought her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Heart!" Emily tugged shyly on her apron, looking slightly nervous.

"Yes, what is it Emily? I'm kind of busy right now but-" Lucy raised a brow when Emily shook her head. "I saw what happened!" She confessed, clutching onto the hem of her skirt with both hands.

"B-Ben-kun was making a play-dough model a-and it rolled onto the ground b-but Alice-chan didn't notice and stepped onto it. And then they had a fight and Alice-chan started to hit Ben-kun!" She blurted out, looking positively guilty. "A-and!" She stuttered, eyes on the ground.

"Yes?"

"That's all." Lucy placed a finger to her chin – So _that's_ what happened.

"Ben, Alice – why don't we start with a 'make up handshake'?" She suggested with a smile – Both kindergarteners gaped at her.

"What? Miss Heart! You expect me to give _him_ a handshake? I haven't done anything wrong!" Alice tapped her feet impatiently, nose in the air and Lucy sighed.

"Alice! It's partially your fault – Shake hands now or you're going to the naughty corner," All the kindergarteners let out a gasp, muttering about the naughty corner and how no one ever went there.

"But-"

"_And,_" Lucy eyed the star poster hanging from the door "I'll have to get rid of two golden stars from your name. So?"

"Ugh, fine!" The two kindergarteners begrudgingly shook each other's hands and 'made up'.

"Good. Now, you two are going to make a play-dough model _together._" She shook her head in disapproval when Ben and Alice glared daggers at one another.

"Miss Heart, I'd like you to know I'm only doing this for my beautiful stars!" Alice hissed through gritted teeth.

"W-well, Miss Heart, I'm only doing this because I like you!" Ben countered cutely, poking his tongue out at a seething Alice.

"_And_ I'd like to ask, but do we get anything from this?" Alice, always the annoying one gave Lucy a pointed stare – _If it wasn't Terry, it was her. _

"What do you mean Alice?"

"I'll tell you after we finish with the play-dough!" She beamed and Lucy groaned – Last time she did this, it didn't turn out too well.

* * *

><p>"We finished with the play-dough!" Ben and Alice happily announced, looking as if they were the best of friends, much to Lucy's confusion. She suddenly felt like running for the hills when the two kindergarteners exchanged mischievous glances with one another.<p>

"Andddd, we both decided what we want for our rewards!" Lucy raised a brow and stared incredulously at the pair when they handed her a giant picture book.

"This is…?"

"It's a picture book! Miss Heart, can you read it to the class?"

And now, Lucy found herself comfortably seated at the 'carpet area', face to face with the whole class who were eager to listen to the story. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it turned out better than she had imagined.

"The red fox and the blue bird." Lucy began, flipping to the first page of the book. She smiled upon noticing that the whole class was waiting avidly for her to read the next line – even Natsu was seated at the back of the group, staring at the colourful pictures with full concentration.

"There once was a red fox, in a red forest, full of red leaves…and a blue bird, in the blue sky, where the clouds moved by the breeze."

"Look! It's the fox!" Shou pointed out in awe, the rest of the class nodding in agreement. Finally, something that wasn't going to end in chaos! Lucy flicked to the next page, savouring the moment of peace and quiet – Really, how could this go wrong?

"They were both happy and content with their lives…until one day, when fire attacked the trees in a one-sided fight." The children gasped as their round orbs landed on the frightened expressions plastered on the red fox's and the blue bird's faces but soon enough, they cheered with joy when the two main characters escaped the forest with the help of one another.

"They helped each other! I wonder if they're going to be friends!" And Lucy wondered whether or not this was similar to the relationship that she and Natsu held – They were entirely different individuals yet they were here, together.

"Miss Heart! The next page!" Ben urged her from the left and she smiled.

"The red fox and the blue bird travelled for miles and miles, after the flames had engulfed the forest and all creatures wild. Together they walked, together they ate and without knowing it, they became the best of mates." For a brief second, her eyes met Natsu's – What was running through his mind? The dragonslayer looked strangely serious and deep in thought.

"But children and those who read this book – foxes and birds are like wolves and chooks! How could the red fox and the blue bird continue to be – acting like friends when it won't succeed?" She furrowed her brows – what the-? How was this story supposed to end then?

"The friendship between them broke like a twig when the red fox's hunger made him think big. That's right readers…" Lucy quickly flicked to the next page before continuing, "When you're hungry, you have to eat!" What the f*** was with this development? Screw relating it to herself! The children suddenly went silent and Lucy and Natsu gawked at the next picture. It was pixelated. Eff the rhyming words, what the shit was this piece of crap? Lucy quickly snapped the book shut and faced the traumatised 4 year-olds.

"Err, so class! What was the moral of that story?" She managed with a shaky laugh. Natsu gave her an 'are-you-crazy' look but she shot a glare back at him.

"…That birdies are all boxy and pink and red on the inside?" Shou tilted his head, the rest of the class still silent. They all stared at Lucy, intrigue present in their eyes.

"No Shou, that was a err… good guess but the true moral of the story is,"

"Is?"

"That we shouldn't trust others too easily."

"Should I trust you then, Miss Heart? What if my life was on the line?" Ellen readjusted her glasses, her striking emerald eyes gazing straight through Lucy's warm, chocolate ones.

"Well Ellen, that depends. You can place your trust in many but to have someone that you fully trust – especially with things such as your life, is rare." Lucy concluded with a finger in the air. "That sounds deep." Shou gasped in wonder. Lucy silently thanked her quick-thinking before facing the children again.

"You might understand it better once you're older."

"Hmm…Miss Heart! I've learnt something today!" Lucy turned to her favourite kindergartener.

"And what's that Ben?" The child took a quick glance at his play-dough 'buddy'.

"Alice! I wouldn't trust you even with my play-dough!" Ben grinned toothily, screaming for dear life when the blonde pounced on him. Somehow, this triggered a flurry of miniature voices - the rest of the kindergartener's started asking one another whether or not they trusted them, much to Lucy's amusement. Her eyes flitted over the children, eventually coming to rest on the dragonslayer who stared straight at her, arms crossed and mouth set into a straight line. She could only wonder what was running through his head at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>After school:<strong>

"Hey Luce," Natsu was sprawled over the mini tables, watching on as Lucy checked the time-table and supplies.

"Hm?"

"I didn't like that story." He mumbled onto his arm, gaze still fixed on her back.

"Neither did I."

"It was stupid."

"Mmhm."

"But, it kind of got me thinking," _Thinking?_ At this, Lucy snapped her head back, eyes meeting his. She'd forgotten all about the fact that he'd been having weird 'mood-swings' recently and now upon realisation, hoped she hadn't gotten herself into another one of those moments.

"About?" She narrowed her eyes when he lifted his head by a bit and braced herself for what he was going to say.

"…Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you?" Was it the slight desperation in his voice or was it the way he was looking at her that made her all warm and fuzzy inside? Either way, she couldn't help but smile (and be secretly relieved that 'sexy Natsu' hadn't made his appearance). It was unlike him to ask such a question since the trust between Fairy Tail members, although unspoken of, was held in high regard.

"So?" He shot her another frantic look, much to her surprise.

"What are you talking about dummy? Of course I do!" He gave her a toothy grin but quickly crinkled his nose and scowled when she spoke again. "We're partners, aren't we?" Was she doing this on purpose?

"And plus, there's also Gray and Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail." She continued, oblivious to his souring mood when she mentioned Gray of all people.

"I meant with your life."

"What?"

"I meant it as in 'do you trust me with your life' – those people are rare right? Those who you would fully trust, that is." He took her shocked expression as a sign that she understood his question and quickly smirked when she looked away, _blushing_.

"Damn it Natsu! Can't you act normal for a day?" Lucy muttered under her breath – He didn't know whether or not she had intended for him to hear her but decided to shrug in response anyway.

"Earth to Lucyyy!" He teased, acting oblivious to her flushed face.

"I-I do." She coughed, grabbing the roster in an attempt to avoid further questioning.

"What? I can't hear you! Did you catch a cold from that Marina kid or something?"

"It's Maria, you dolt!" Lucy huffed though really, she was experiencing inner turmoil _because saying those damned two words would mean that she actually-_

"Mario, Maria – All the same! And stop avoiding the questi- _Wait, does that mean you don't trust me?_" He cried in false horror and Lucy suddenly knew that she wasn't going to get out of this without spilling her guts and possibly dying from embarrassment. "I mean, I _did kind of nearly kill you a few days ago_ and that _other_ time I-"

Lucy bit her lower lip, hands now clenched tightly into shaking fists.

"And then the other time, you said that I'd be the death of you – Was that what you were implying after that- Oh my god. It all makes sense now. You don't like m-"

"I said I do! Happy now!" She blurted out, pink still dusting her cheeks.

"Oh, okay then." He shrugged, his paranoid rambling coming to an abrupt stop.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. It was almost as if all her efforts and courage to actually say that wasn't appreciated, almost as if he were planning for this to- "You bastard!" Lucy screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him (More like a pair of scissors). He took several steps back, hands in the air, looking slightly troubled but otherwise unfazed.

"Wait, more than Gray?"

_So that's what he was worried about? _She took another step towards him, scissors still in her hand. "Natsu, I jumped off a frickin' _tower_ back at the Phantom Lord incident…And whose name did I call out?" She seethed through clenched teeth, not caring what saying all this would mean anymore.

"So? You had tea yesterday. _Iced tea_." Oh great. "And how does having iced tea imply that I trust Gray more than you?"

"…" Natsu looked at her, an awkward expression on his face and Lucy raised a brow.

He rolled his eyes. "_Iced_ tea, _hello!"_ Why the frick did he just use the 'It's because I'm so smart, duhhh~' tone and why the heck did he just remind her of a troll-face - Actually, why was he born with a brain the size of a pea? She rubbed the bridge of her nose before facing him again.

"Na-"

"I mean, you could have had _hot_ tea." Okay, that was seriously the last straw.

"God dammit! It was hot, okay?" Shit-faces – was that the best line she could think of? Note to self: Stupidity is contagious.

"But it's Autumn."

"Correction: It's the _beginning_ of Autumn – It can still be hot."

"…I stand corrected."

"Good. Wait, what were we talking about again?" Lucy tapped a finger on her chin.

"Oh right! So, me or Gray?" The annoying smirk of his made its way to his face again. Well, damn. To think that Natsu was such a schemer! (*Cough* Lucy didn't have the heart to admit to her own failures)

"Err…It's getting late." She started to pack the table, looking at her watch and damn, it was already 5:30pm.

"If you were stuck in a volcano, would you trust your life more with me or with Ice-brain?" He looked certain of his victory but the scenario made Lucy question his confidence – a volcano, really?

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to pick Gray, you know." She deadpanned, hoping that the fact that any normal person would have picked him wouldn't imply that she liked him more than she should. In other words, this was a win-win situation – She wouldn't end up revealing the fact that she had a crush on him and he would still be satisfied with the answer which equals: no more interrogation.

He nodded after digesting what she had just said. "I see, I see."

"Yes, so can we please go home now?" Lucy let a small smile form on her lips when he beamed at her reply, satisfied. Thank god – His reaction probably meant no more awkward questions. She was heading towards the door but flinched when he opened his mouth again.

"Wait, if you had to be stuck in a room with me or Gray for a whole week, who would you prefer?"

"Natsu, what does this have anything to do with trust?"

"Oh, I guess it doesn't." Lucy sighed as she turned the doorknob and made her way out of the classroom, Natsu close on her trail. "Okay then, do you like me or Gray better?" He flinched, raising his hands in defence when she shot him a heated glare. "Let's go back to trust then…me or Gray? Volcano or not."

"Natsu, why aren't you ever satisfied?" She wouldn't entertain him just because Gray was his rival – In fact; Lucy was under the impression that he was going to make fun of the ice-mage afterwards. Why should she answer when he was just fooling around?

"It's just a question." He shrugged, running up to her as she sped-walked along the path.

"Luce?" Natsu folded his arms in irritation when no words fell from her lips. In fact, the prolonged silence made him think that maybe, he wouldn't ever get a proper response from her – At least not for questions like this. He was about to give up but raised a brow when she looked to the side, slightly embarrassed.

"_Of course I'd pick you – Who the hell do you think I trust the most anyway_?" Her voice was a cross between a rushed whisper and an annoyed grumble but it didn't escape his ears. His lips were set into a straight line and his dark orbs widened for a split second. Natsu chose not to reply and 'sexy Natsu' disappeared into thin air for the rest of the day because really, he was more shocked about the fact that she had actually said that. He hadn't expected it. Not in the least. They reached the door of her apartment, not having shared any words since she'd said _that. _Lucy had averted her gaze from him for the majority of the trip but Natsu was too immersed in his own thoughts to really notice. He felt like punching himself for teasing her so much, especially since she'd answered his question seriously.

"Well, I'm here –Not that you wouldn't know." Lucy shrugged awkwardly as she reached for the doorknob, stopping when Natsu hugged her from behind. She felt him nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck and immediately froze in her place, eyes widening in shock and mouth slightly agape.

"Natsu, what are y-"

"Lonely hug – Happy went on that one-week mission with Wendy and Charle, remember?" His voice was muffled but it only made Lucy's heart beat faster. What was with this situation? She tried to steady her breathing. _It's a justified 'lonely hug', a justified 'lonely hug'._ Maybe it was a side-effect of being Happy-less for a week? When they stayed in that position for at least half a minute or so, Lucy mustered up her courage to turn to face him, silently noting to herself that his arms were now around her waist. Her next words dissolved into nothingness when she realised it. No matter how you saw it, at this very moment, they looked positively like a-

Possibly against better judgement, she tip-toed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"When I'm beside you, do you still feel lonely?" And his eyes widened once again. He hadn't expected this either - perhaps that was why he was only able to utter one word.

"What?" Lucy sighed as she lowered herself and pressed her face against his chest, a bittersweet smile playing on her lips.

"I wonder…I wonder if this goes beyond friendship." Her comment was more directed at herself rather than at him and she wasn't aware of it but it didn't go unheard by the dragonslayer who tensed for a split second.

"Well, don't let the lonely monster eat you up!" She beamed, slapping him lightly on the shoulder as she opened the door to her apartment. "Night Natsu."

"…Night Luce…"

* * *

><p>Lovely. Why did she have to go and do that? Why? Why did she have to go the extra mile and kill their friendship? What was it that made her feels so compelled to do so? Love. That was what. She liked him too much – too much being enough to make her go senseless, even if it was just for a moment. Then again, you only needed one moment to ruin everything – something that took many moments to build. If he'd realised what her words meant and didn't return her feelings (which was quite probable, considering the many times he'd let her down with his 'friendship' statements), she'd have lost so much for so less. How selfish of her. Sighing, she placed a hand on her forehead, forcing her eyes shut as she slid down the door. "Lucy Heartfilia, you are an idiot."<p>

She trudged to the bathroom after what seemed like a millennium, trying and failing to force the pessimistic thoughts out of her head. After what seemed like another millennium, she found herself seated at her desk, pen in one hand and a stack of blank sheets in the other. If she'd known that such an act would make her feel like this – 'this' being a mix of anxiety and despair, she'd never have- Damn. She would have. She would have still hugged him and said the words that may or may not have spelt her doom – Of course, he never really heard her, right? But still-

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, what have you done? Wait no; what the hell is wrong with you?" She stared vacantly at her neatly arranged desk, nothing really running through her head until she noticed a small blob of yellow and pink next to her books. It was the play-dough model that Ben had made her. Her fingers playfully poked the blob of pink and a faint smile formed on her lips - that was until she noticed _what_ the model actually depicted.

"What is-" Lucy narrowed her orbs before gasping when it hit her. It was a model of her and Natsu, holding hands and what was this? Why did it look as if she were giving him a peck on the cheek? And that was when she slammed her desk and sprung to her feet while blushing like there was no tomorrow – that was when she decided. If a kindergartener saw it that way, then it was simple.

"Screw it. It's your fault for making me fall for you in the first place." Of course, she was oblivious to the fact that _he like-liked her as well. _And then there was the fact that her resolve wouldn't exactly mean less stress – If anything, it was going to make her situation a lot worse.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Natsu lay motionless in his hammock, arms behind his head. What had just happened? Did she just confess to him? Half-confess, maybe? Suddenly, he wished that Happy were here.<p>

"Stupid, Weirdo Lucy." He muttered, confused with the development. Maybe she liked him the way he liked her? Maybe she didn't? '_I wonder if this goes beyond friendship'_…Why did she have to look like that at the time? Her distant smile, the anguish in her voice – She'd said the line in the softest of voices and yet he didn't miss the bittersweet tone that laced her words.

Natsu tossed and turned, wondering why his chest felt so constricted, why there seemed to be a growing lump in his throat. _'When I'm beside you, do you still feel lonely?'_ If possible, she'd made him fall harder for her.

"I'm not letting you go."

**-Back at the guild-**

Mirajane smiled sweetly as Makarov swirled his cup of whisky before chugging it down in one gulp.

"Master, it's rare for you to drink at this time of the night." She supplied while glancing at the clock – 10pm. Guild-members were still around partying and drinking but the fact that Erza and Gray had just left his office moments ago raised the bartender's suspicion. The master looked uncharacteristically deep in thought before facing Mirajane.

"You said that nobody's seen Natsu and Lucy, right?" Mirajane raised a brow.

"Yes but what does that have to do with-"

"I've sent Erza and Gray to visit them- tomorrow, that is."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>If you have spotted any mistakes, do tell!<strong> Cup Ramen and I have attempted to read over this a million times along with chappy 7 but it's so, very hard to get every error fixed with 15 pages to go through DX I shall update chappy 7 once I get most of 8 done ;D I am also planning on **ending this on chappy 8** but who knows? There **might be 9 chappies! (I highly doubt that though).**

**Also, random life stories: **

So, I ate some random **(yummy) crap** and got **constipated**. The solution? I used my **EPICALLY AWESOME** scientist brain and decided that as a** lactose-intolerant** person, I would drink some nice,** choco milkshak**e and get **diarrhea**...After some moments of **agonising pain, it worked. And I kinda felt like crap for a while after that. HARHARHAR**


	8. When shit happens

Heya guys! I was** supposed to update this earlier** today but I kind of** slept in 'til 1pm** :3 harharhar! AND I've been **attempting to sort out my timetable for Uni** along wif Cup Ramen - Jesus, can we eat during lectures? For a few of the possible timetable arrangements, **I have to go without lunch for 7 HOURS**. Urgh. **I am slighty dreading this** DX ahhh well some **beautiful mood-swinging here** **in this chappy** so enjoy! HARHARHAR!**I PRESENT YE WITH CHAPTER 7! (Since the notice doesn't count as a chappy XD)**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own FT. :D

**Reply to reviews!:**

**Mimi:** Ahh! You were the first reviewer for that chappy! Thank you very much :D

**Ree-Vance:** Yes, be expecting it! ;D ;D ;D I had some fun with this chappy XD

**Zero-Cifer:** Aww! You make me blush XD Thank you very muchly for the review and I hope you enjoy this chappy!

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled happily to herself, cheek pressed against the surface of one of the small, yellow tables. Ahh, after last night's epiphany, it felt as if a heavy load had just been lifted off her shoulders.<p>

"Well Miss Heart, I'll be taking these kids now." An elderly lady motioned towards Ben, Alice, Shou and Emily. Lucy absentmindedly nodded, waving them off. "Okay~ I'll see you guys later 'kay~?" They waved back as they were ushered out of the building by Mrs Wright. She turned back to take a peek at the rest of the kindergarteners – They were _quiet_ for once. Well, not exactly but there wasn't any screaming or crying. Peace and quiet at last – Could life get any better? She let out a satisfied sigh, one that oozed of her overflowing happiness. She'd dutifully spent the whole of last night fantasiz- I mean, _thinking_ about Natsu, losing whatever sleep she could get but she couldn't care less. Speaking of which, where was-

"Hey Luce," She instantly whipped her head back, round, chocolate orbs meeting dark ones.

"Natsu!" She beamed energetically, taking him by surprise. Of course, she'd long decided to act as if last night had never occurred. Hell, he acted oblivious after his 'sexy Natsu' moments so why couldn't she?

"You uhm, look happy today?" He raised a brow when she beamed even more. "Yep! So, what is it?"

"Oh, I was just wondering but," Natsu scratched his cheek with a finger, looking at the ceiling, "We're…we're best friends right?"

"…" Wait, what was this? What was happening? Her dandy, 'flower field' atmosphere shattered in an instant. An uncomfortable lump formed in her throat and her heart hammered wildly against her chest like there was no tomorrow. "Uhm…" And suddenly, her voice was reduced to a small squeak. Shit. In an instant, her palms went from nice and warm to cold and sweaty – She hoped that it was the cause of her shaking fists. "W-what are you talking about? Ahahaha! O-of course we are, geez!" Lucy slapped him on the back with more force than she should have and laughed awkwardly.

"Uhm Luce, are you alr-"

"Miss Heart! The phone is ringing!"

"Oh! I'll be heading off now, see you later!" Lucy quickly spun on her heel but was stopped when Natsu grabbed her wrist. Why did he have to do that? Always raising her hopes up only to crush them in the end? Even just now – why had he stopped her? She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see his face . She wanted to run to somewhere, she wanted to be anywhere. Anywhere but here. Couldn't he tell how much he had been affecting her the past week? She'd told herself that it wouldn't matter whether or not he liked her but she'd still feel it. She'd still feel the pain that his misleading actions inflicted. She'd break apart at the seams and even if it were just by a bit, her heart ached every time it happened.

"Lucy, you're acting weird. If something's bothering you-" It wasn't that she cut him off but his words just disappeared into thin air, his mind going completely blank when she faced him. Her eyes were shadowed by her blond strands and he found himself holding his breath when he saw them. It portrayed a mix of emotions that he had never seen before, not from anyone and most definitely not from her. He furrowed his brows, oblivious as to why she was acting this way – All he wanted to know was whether or not he was supposed to have heard her half-confession the other day.

"What-"

"I…I have to answer the phone." And with that, her hand slipped from his, leaving Natsu by himself, stunned and completely confused. He clenched his fists as he watched her retreating figure – He wanted to hug her, to get rid of whatever was making her have that look in the eyes, but he couldn't. The look in her eyes made him feel as if she didn't want to see him, yet he couldn't stop himself from walking up to her as she spoke on the phone.

"Hello, this is the A.S.S kindergarten," She greeted, her eyes suddenly going wide when she saw an arm press against the wall in front of her. She looked back to be met with Natsu's determined orbs and frowning face.

"_Natsu!_" Lucy mouthed angrily, hand over the phone but he just kept staring at her straight in the eyes.

"We need to talk." She sent him a glare (because he was way too close for comfort), not replying but instead placing her attention back to the phone.

"Yes, yes. We have been informed of that-"Lucy elbowed Natsu when he loomed over her shoulder, earning her an irritated growl from him. She quickly faced the wall, hoping to hide her growing blush – why did he have to be so warm? Their bodies were close to one another and the heat practically radiated from him. She tried to shake images of him out of her head but soon found it unnecessary. Her brows furrowed with each word that tumbled out from the phone.

"Excuse me, but may I inquire as to who you are?"

"Why of course, zis is Madame Monique speaking." Her thick voice laced with a heavy (yet possibly fake) French-accent was followed with a hearty guffaw.

"At any rate, I shall be vizitingg today? Oui? Oui!" Lucy's jaw dropped to the ground, panic overtaking her.

"U-uh, at what time?" She gulped, ignoring Natsu who rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Soon! Very soon!" With that, Monique hung up. Oh crap. She lowered the phone, gawking after registering the information. Shit. Shit. Shit. Wait, nothing had gone wrong yet so she didn't exactly need to worry at this point in time, right? Then again…She took a wary glance at the kindergarteners and at Terry. He smirked. Crud. She was so screwed. Wait, no – _they_ were so screwed. Her priority list of 'what to be worried about' re-arranged itself and she speedily decided that she was being too judgemental of Natsu's words. Speaking of which…She turned around, "Natsu we need to-" only to feel his lips graze her cheek. Her sentence was never finished, the 'o' from the 'to' dragging out and fading into silence - A shocked silence that was so awkward, she wanted to die right there and then. After 5 seconds, both their eyes widened in shock. What. The. Hell. Just. Happened? And when realisation hit them, they both leapt backwards one step at inhumane speed, Lucy ramming herself into the wall and Natsu half-tripping over a chair.

"I-You-What?" Natsu stuttered, pointing a finger at her and touching his lips with his free hand. He was _red. Completely red._ The Natsu who had acted all flirty and suggestive for the whole week looked like he was constipated because of a _kiss_ on the cheek that couldn't even really be classed as a proper kiss.

"We just-You and I…" And then there was Lucy whose reaction was just as worse.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" They both screamed at one another. "Eh?" Natsu whacked her on the back, smiling and she did the same. "Oh geez! I mean, that wasn't even a kiss right?" They both nodded avidly, lopsided grins plastered on their faces. "Yeah! I mean, that was pathetic and I mean, we're like, best friends right? It's uhm, It doesn't really matter, yeah." They nodded again and faced each other. Silence. Blush.

"Ahahaha…" Natsu laughed and Lucy joined in, abruptly stopping when he furrowed his brows. "Lucy, we need to talk – About last night and the thing just then." Lovely, this was the last thing she needed. He placed a hand on her shoulder but was quickly dragged to the carpet area instead. He looked at the 20 or so kindergartener's sprawled there, trying to figure out puzzles and reading books. "Uhm Lucy?"

Lucy quickly averted her gaze from him and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Before we do anything else, there's this to worry about." She pointed towards the kids with wary eyes. "We have to keep _this_ under check until _she_ comes."

"Until who comes?"

"Monique."

"…Oh. Then we talk?" He tried to catch a glimpse of her but she looked away in an attempt to avoid him. "You'll take care of the kidsontheleft and I'll take care of the onesontheright." The words came out as a jumbled mess but she decided that he got the message when he left without a word. "What am I doing?" She shook her head before leaving for Terry's side of the room – Urgh. She craned her head to the side when she noticed that half the kindergarteners had swarmed around the store-room, Terry at the front of the mob.

"Terry," Lucy narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing?" He turned around, quickly replacing his smirk with a frown.

"Miss Heart~" Terry wailed, hands behind his back and a foot digging into the carpet.

"Yes Terry?"

"We were playing piggy in the middle but our ball went into the store-room – we'd get it ourselves but the shelves are too high!" He took a peek at the closet and whimpered. "And we're too scared of the dark!" Lucy only rolled her eyes. "What are you implying?"

"Just go get the damn ball for us woman." Urgh. Why on _Earthland_ did she decide to take _this_ side of the classroom? Damn. She shot him a glare before entering the room – God, it was small and packed with a bunch of crap. Hell, she couldn't even find the light-switch! Squinting, Lucy blindly touched the walls for the knob. "Where the hell is it?"

"Oh, the light doesn't work by the way." Terry supplied, shrugging his shoulders. "Go get a torch or something. It's in the drawer where Pinky is standing. Actually, you might want to ask him to grab it for you." Lucy clenched her teeth. Wow, she really hated this kid. What was the whole point of splitting up the supervision area then?

"Natsu, can you grab me a torch from the drawer over there?" She made sure he could hear her but kept her focus on the shelves in front of her. "Terry, how high did you guys throw the ball?" she peered at the stacked shelves above her.

"Really high." Lucy sighed.

"Terry, answer me seriously."

"I don't know – it's probably on the shelves at the very top."

"What?" She shot him a glare but he quickly looked back.

"Oh look, Pinky's here."

"Wha?" Wait no, she wasn't prepared for this! She tried to stop herself from blushing when Natsu appeared from behind her.

"Hey Luce, the torch! Actually what's it for anyway?" He raised a brow when she kept foraging through the piles of paper.

"Oh, erm…just looking for a ball." She coughed, sticking out her hand and motioning for him to hand the torch over.

"Did you need some help with that?"

"NO! I mean, I'll be fine!" And that was when Terry decided to ruin her life yet again.

"Oh! I think that's it!" He pointed to the highest shelf before shoving Natsu into the tiny store-room. "I think you'll need to give her a hand Pinky." He let a smirk form on his mug as Natsu collided into Lucy.

"Ow! Natsu! Get off me! Actually, get out!" Lucy complained as she was pushed against the boxes.

"Luce! Stop hitting- Ow! Hey!"

"Hope you two have fun!" They heard Terry sang but it was too late.

Click.

What the? Natsu and Lucy stopped fumbling around and shifted their attention to the door. Holy Mavis, it was closed. They were left to gape at it in horror.

"I think it's locked." Natsu supplied when he accidentally yanked the doorknob off. "Luce?" Lucy took in a deep breath and attempted to assess her current situation. "I think Terry just said something about painting the walls as well. Oh, and I think I just broke the doorknob – Wait, when's Maurine coming? Luce? Hello? Oh right, I kind of need to talk to you as well." He added the last part in a serious tone. And then she smiled and started to slam her head against a random shelf. CRAP! SHE WAS SO SCREWED.

"Are you alright?" Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder, slightly shocked when she flinched and scooted away.

"Yep! I'm happy, and healthy and happy as always! Did I mention I was Happy?" She beamed, distancing herself from him.

He raised a brow. "You don't look too well." And she dutifully smacked his hand away when he reached for her forehead. "Ow."

"Sorry, I uhm, have a case of the chicken pox you see…" She coughed and doubled over. "See?"

"I don't think that's chi-"

"Don't be silly; now let's get out of here. I think my chicken pox just cured itself but it's getting a bit hot here." Lucy fanned herself as if to emphasize her point. Natsu just stared at her before taking a step in her direction.

"Right. We're talking and that's final." He was now dangerously close to her and she was pretty sure this was what you'd describe as having 'someone looming over you'. Lucy felt her back hit the supplies when she shrunk in her spot. Her smile faltered before completely disappearing.

"Oh. That's uhm, that's cool too."

"Good." He smirked and if possible, leaned in closer.

"N-Natsu! W-what are you doing?" Lucy stuttered when their noses touched, not comfortable with the sudden development _at all_.

"You know Luce…that was one crappy kiss that I gave you." He chimed before deciding to crane his head towards her ear. '_I thought we agreed it was nothing!'_ She inwardly screamed, confused when she remembered he had turned an embarrassing shade of red after the incident as well – perhaps it was because he wasn't expecting it?

"U-uhm, I _really _need some air – I think my asthma is playing up." She felt bucket-loads of sweat pour down her face when he raised an amused brow.

"_Right._"

"_I think this would look better with streamers!"_ A child squealed from outside and it was then that Lucy registered the racket outside. '_And Monique was supposedly visiting 'soon'_.' She silently gasped.

"Natsu! The kids are going out of control! Stop it before I-I bash your face in!" A blushing Lucy threatened, fruitlessly pushing against his chest.

"Hmm, let me think…No." He blew into her ear, causing her to jump and collide with several items behind her. Why did he have to be so _annoying?_ There was a line between 'sexy-demanding' and 'domineering control-freak'. She felt a random folder jab her side.

"Ow! What the hell! Natsu, I'm being serious here and what the heck is wrong with you? You're _so_- Are you on your period?" She hissed angrily, kicking him in the shin.

Natsu, still not giving a toss to what was happening outside, rubbed his knee while shooting Lucy a glare. "Ow! What?"

"You had that one coming. Stop acting like a hormonal goofball – we're getting our asses out of this damned closet!" She glowered at him, her panic growing when she heard a war-cry from the classroom. He folded his arms, and spoke with equal determination. "No, because I said so."

"_Yayy! Let's paint this rainbow! Splash! Oops! I think some went on the carpet!"_

"_Doesn't matter! Let's make the floor bright yellow! Then they'd never notice that we spilt it!" _

Lucy felt the colour drain from her face – Oh _Hell no!_ This couldn't be happening. That was when she decided she'd had enough.

"God dammit! Can't you act your age for once?" She narrowed her eyes, his stupid 'I don't give a damn' face making her feel like ripping someone's head off. His reply better be good, otherwise she'd-

"I'm still legally a child." And that was when she pounced on him – with the intent to kill.

"OW! Shit Lucy!" Natsu cried when she clawed him.

"I'm not stopping until you say 'yes'! We're getting out of here whether you like it or not!" She started to strangle him, not caring if it'd cause the boxes and supplies to come tumbling down on them.

"And-What-Urgh! I_f Isayno_?"

"…" He grinned victoriously, canines showing when she took in a deep breath and stared at him with an unreadable face.

"You-Frickin'-Idiot-I'll-Kill-You-If-It's-The-Last-Thing-I-DO!"

"Argh! What the Hell-" He struggled against her iron grip and they began to half-wrestle with one another in the cramped space.

"You-P-piss me off so much!" She wheezed when he managed to reverse their positions – Him on top and her on the bottom.

"Why thank you."

She kneed him in the gut, satisfied when he winced in pain. "Say it!"

"Hell no! I'm not agreeing until I get what I want!" He panted, surprised when she head-butted him and stood up, leaning on the door for support. They were both gasping for air.

"We've got responsibilities." She seethed through clenched teeth, watching him as he rose to his feet.

"So? They can wait." She would have thrown a punch at him but found herself too drained of her energy to do so. Instead, she just stood there as he pinned her to the door.

"I-"

* * *

><p>"So, is this the place?" Erza and Gray stood motionless before a glossy, pink door.<p>

Gray shrugged. "Should be?"

"I see. Then we have no choice but to enter." Cautiously, the redhead reached for the doorknob, eyes narrowing when she heard a flurry of miniature squeals and screams.

"Boss! I think we should stick some play-dough onto the carpet!" A boy saluted to Terry, grinning toothily when given approval.

"That's actually not a bad idea…get to it and take those two with you."

"Yes Boss!"

Terry smirked, giving his blonde locks a flick, "Good response Jake."

"Now to recline in my throne." He sang while prancing to his special, red chair that had been reserved just for him. Yes, it was just by the door- And Spastic unicorns in lala-land! Who the poo was this half-naked mongrel standing before him? "Ew! Have you no decency commoner?" The child crinkled his nose in disgust, not noticing the armoured woman beside the said man.

"Whoa – Is that a guy version of Goldilocks?" Terry was about to retaliate but was interrupted by the rest of the kindergarteners who had taken notice of the two strangers.

"That guy has a tattoo!" They gasped before shifting their gaze to Erza. "…"

"Hey Erza, I think they're looking at us." Gray smirked, holding back his laughter when the children screamed like murder victims after Erza spoke.

"More importantly, where are Lucy and Natsu?" She surveyed her surroundings, eyes twitching at the sight. Oh god, it was horrible. Paint coated the walls and floor in ugly blotches, play-dough was stuck to the ceiling, being sliced by the fan when they lost grip and craft supplies were scattered _everywhere_.

"Wow, this is some effed up mess." Gray grimaced.

"Where are your teachers?" It sounded more like an order rather than a question and Terry nearly peed in his pants.

"U-uh…"

"Miss Heart and the Pink-haired alien are in the closet!" The rest of the kindergarteners confessed when their 'leader' didn't utter a single word.

"Closet?"

"They're just having some alone time." Terry supplied smugly, removing the broomstick that had made escape impossible.

* * *

><p>"So? They can wait." She would have thrown a punch at him but found herself too drained of her energy to do so. Instead, she just stood there as he pinned her to the door.<p>

"I-"

Before the Lucy had the time to react, the store-room door was thrown open. It was like a slow-motion movie scene – A stream of light enveloped the closet from behind, Lucy's eyes widening in immediate shock when she felt the surface that kept her from hitting the ground disappear. The last thing she saw was Natsu's dumbfounded expression – Eyes wide and mouth agape as if his words had vanished along with the dark lighting of the closet. Everything after that happened quickly, so quickly that she was left unable to register what had transpired. Actually, it was the 'free-falling from behind' that had taken barely a second to occur. In that one second, she hit the carpeted floor. Lucy gasped when a sharp pain shot through her spine, leaving her with ragged breaths. The impact of the fall temporarily winded her and she prayed to the holy beings that Natsu had the brains to keep himself from crushing her front when he tumbled forward along with her. Instinctively, Lucy snapped her eyelids shut, bracing herself for what was to come - that really didn't help when his forehead smashed against hers with full-force. He'd used his forearms to prevent crushing her but somehow, it didn't stop his head from colliding into hers

"Oww!" Natsu whined, teary-eyed, oblivious to the fact that Lucy was seeing stars or to the fact that he was pinning her to the ground…and then there was Erza, Gray and 20 or so kindergarteners whose eyes were glued to the pair.

A groan came from underneath him and his focus automatically returned to Lucy who he had trapped beneath him. She had a hand held over her head and was trying to regain her breath. Maybe it was pure instinct and not his intent that drove him to lean in towards her?

"Lucy…I really, really," he whispered as he carefully removed her hand, the one that lingered over her face, and held it in his.

"Really, like…"

He was caught in a spell. She was in a daze. He couldn't see anything else other than her. Nothing else apart from them mattered. Slowly, the distance between their faces diminished – If this continued, they would-

"Y-"

"Uhm, Lucy, Flame-brain?"

And as if they'd just been hit by a bolt of lightning, the pair whipped their heads over to face their guests. Yes, a 'stunned-mullet' Erza, a 'What the fuck just happened?' Gray and a class of 20 or so gaping Kindergarteners whose little, round eyes remained glued to the pair.

* * *

><p><strong>Harharhar! Awkward moment muchiies? ;D I leave you with a cliff-hanger! The next chappy shall be the last - I have started on it but yesh, not really close to finishing! I promise it won't take too long though! AND - If you have spotted any errors etc please report! There are some moments that are a bit blahhh but yesh, I don't think I'll be changing them DX because uhm...that would kind of smash up my ideas for the last chappy :D PLEASE REVIEW!<strong> **Ahh and sorries for the use of the 'F' word! DX**


	9. Grand Finale: This is awkward

**Haro bewdiful readers of ze world/universe! :D T'is I - Senbei and holy Mavis I died cranking up this 4032 word chappy - That's right, excl. A/Ns :D Ahh I feel kind of proud of myself yet slightly guilty since I came up with this MUST-DO next project LuNa fanfic...and just felt as if I had to complete this ASAP. Fear not though, I have managed to do this without feeling like killing myself - I had some fun with this! X3 Mmkays my dearies, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE for the love of some random person, REVIEW! Also, a big thank you to Amanda for giving me the corrections! *huggles* And thank you Cup Ramen for being my editor/idea-buddy!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Mimii:** Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Awkward seconds ticked by, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air and Natsu gulped in fear. The fact that Erza's eyes were locked onto the pair as if they were terrorists caught red-handed made it that much more worse. The redhead had speedily decided to force away her expression of pure shock and horror, instead settling on one that made Gray feel like shitting his pants.<p>

"Natsu, Lucy…what is the meaning of this?" Her eyes narrowed as she carefully structured her question.

"That is…err…" Gray gave his frienemy a pitiful glance before looking away.

"Yes?" Oh god, why did the amazon woman have to raise her brow _and_ say it with that seriously deadly tone of hers at the same time? Her gaze hardened when she received no reply.

"If you two don't tell me what is happening right now-"

"W-we can explain!" Lucy defended, feeling slightly unconvincing when she realised they had remained in their embarrassing position. Terry smirked arrogantly, running a hand through his hair when Lucy struggled to come up with an answer. She looked up to face Natsu, only to curse under her breath when she found that his attention was elsewhere. _Brilliant_. It was the perfect scenario.

Terry made his way to the front of the mob, plastering an angelic and troubled expression on his face when he practically flung himself in front of his two teachers.

"Miss Heart! Mr _Dragneel_!" Little sparkles came from his eyes and Lucy cringed, immediately knowing that shit was going to happen. Natsu raised a brow.

"Huh? Since when did you call me Mr D-"

"You two were making so much noise in there; I didn't know whether or not I should've opened the door!" Fuck. Lucy saw Gray and Erza's eyeballs practically roll out from their sockets.

"What are you talking about?" Erza's death glare zeroed-in on the male Goldilocks but was promptly stopped in her tracks when Natsu decided to reply. Lucy hoped he had enough sense to deny-

"Huh? How could you hear us in there? I mean, you guys were making such a racket outside."

Her world stopped or was it just that the whole classroom had gone completely silent? So many thoughts were running through her head at the same time that she didn't know what to do anymore. _The implications of his words, all this pent-up stress…_Her chocolate orbs immediately went to Natsu whose eyes roamed around the room. Should she have been angry at him? Pissed off like there was no tomorrow? Panic-stricken? Confused? Sad? Happy? It was all a blur.

"What the hell happened to this place?" Natsu wrinkled his nose in disgust and it was then she realised the chaos that blanketed the shambolic area that they had once referred to as the classroom. She opened her mouth to speak; no words leaving her so instead; Lucy opted to clench her shaking fists, running her nails through the carpet in the process. 'Pissed off like there was no tomorrow' it was. Her bangs conveniently shadowed her eyes, hiding the tears that had sprung to them. For some reason, _they were just there_ and _she couldn't get rid of them no matter how hard she tried._

"Lucy, what the hell is this man Goldilocks talking about?" Gray sounded slightly nervous.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Erza's voice was laced with concern.

"Oh man! And Marina is coming today!" Natsu complained. "Luce, what are we gonna do?"

Her heart thumped wildly against her ribs, her palms began to sweat, her breathing rate increased tenfold…as their words swirled through her head, echoing from within the endless nihility that could be known as the current state of her mind. She'd been in countless life and death situations before where hope and trust were the only things pulling her through…yet why did this feel so much worse?

"Luce?" Natsu's complaining stilled when he noticed her shaking form. Her shoulders trembled in what appeared to be repressed frustration and stress. "What's wrong?" He reached for her but his hand was quickly slapped away. Lucy lifted her head to face him, mashing her teeth together as tears made their way down her cheeks. She had officially cracked under the pressure.

"Don't touch me." She hissed before shoving him off her and getting to her feet. Taking the silence as her cue to continue, she shot Natsu a look of complete resentment and blame.

"_I told you_…" Lucy began in the lowest of voices, further shocking her teammates. Natsu stared straight at her, eyes wide in shock.

"H-huh? I don't get you. Can't we talk-"

Her orbs that were almost full of spite bore holes through his and after releasing the bite on her bottom lip; she uttered her next words. "The_ 'talk' _we had earlier was the last one_._ Was this what you meant by 'we can wait'? Was this what you meant by 'I don't care'?" She motioned towards the wrecked room, her voice quickly escalating in volume. "Natsu, I told you we had responsibilities. Are you satisfied now? Have you gotten what you want? Can't you consider the consequences of your actions?"

"I…"His guilt-ridden gaze followed her as she paced to the front of the room. He had no idea of what to say – Each and every word that fell from her mouth was the pure truth.

"Miss Heart, are you alright?" Terry said in false concern, feeling fear creep into his skin when she glared daggers at him. How she despised this devil spawn – Lucy felt her rage intensify when she scanned his hateful features – A curly nest of light blonde hair, those damned eyes that reeked of deceit and vice, his trembling bottom lip that reminded her of a fail fish pout….She decided that she hated _each and every part of him_. She wiped the remainder of the tears before taking in a deep breath – The others probably thought she was taking in a breather...how wrong they were.

"Lucy, are you alright? If there's anything that we can do-"

"Oh no, I'm completely fine Erza." Her lips curved into a bone-chilling smile that practically mirrored her mental state – that was, bordering insanity and Erza shut up almost immediately. Lucy took a glance at the devil spawn.

"O-oh, I'm glad to hear that you're fine Miss Heart." He cautiously inched away. That was when the greatest idea made its way to Lucy's head – She had so much bottled-up frustration and no place to express it; who else better than the culprit to take it out on?

Terry lips curved into a nervous smile, attempting to lighten the mood in the worst way possible. "Well, looks like I won't be stuffing you two in a closet anytime soon – Who knows what you'd get up to by yourselves." And he shrugged, completely oblivious to a blushing and livid Lucy.

"TERRY! Go sit in the corner right now!" She practically yelled before narrowing her eyes. "You're going to clean up that mess over there all by yourself and after you're done, you'll be _giving_ me your telephone number – I'm ringing up your parents…Actually, I'll have _you_ ring them and tell them of your horrible behaviour at school." He went rigid.

"W-what?" He heard the rest of the kindergarteners fall into a hushed discussion – this couldn't be happening.

"You heard me."

"B-but _no one orders me around _and _no one_ _ever_ has to ring their parents!" He stuttered, trying to appear fearless.

Lucy only gave him a pointed look. "Well too bad buddy because you're in a _load of crap. _NOW GET CLEANING BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Terry let out an indignant squeal before scrambling to the corner, "I-I'll get you for this!" He cried before tripping over his beautiful red seat. Ugh, screw calling him 'man Goldilocks', he reminded her more of an evil Cinderella who would never get a happy ending.

"And as for the rest of you…" She turned to look at the rest of the class.

"Y-yes Miss Heartfilia?"

"I expect every nook and cranny of this place to be _sparkling_! I want all this to be complete before you go home and if you finish before that, you will all sit in silence at the carpet area until pick-up time!" They all ran off with a squeak and Lucy felt all her energy leave her. Small laughs left her and she chuckled uncontrollably to herself as she sunk to her knees.

"Lucy, I'm seriously worried about you." Gray commented when Erza placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm fine. Just…just…" Lucy tried to get her bearings but her knees threatened to give way. She didn't want to face any of them because she felt _so_ darn broken. She'd snapped and now she felt like crap. She felt like dumping herself into an empty well and just eating tubs and tubs of ice-cream there by herself while laughing and sinking into depression at the same time. Hell, she just wanted to be _out_ of here. She cursed silently, knowing that the waterworks had started again – this time, out of necessity and stress rather than earlier when she didn't know what the hell to even _feel_. Urgh. This was the worst. She was dreading the fact that Erza, Gray and _Natsu_ of all people would see her in this horrible state. Oh well, it would happen sooner or later – She turned to face them, hoping that her bangs would cover it up for even a second.

"Luce?" She looked to the side, letting out a shaky sigh and that was when Natsu sensed it. She was breaking. Before anyone could see her in all of her crying glory, he pushed through Gray and Erza and wrapped his arms around her in a secure embrace.

"I won't look." He whispered, affectionately placing his chin on the top of her head when she buried her face into his chest and began to cry. Gray gawked and Erza was evidently shocked. The ice-mage kept his eyes on the couple before whispering into Erza's ear.

"Is this what they call a couple's moment?" She swiftly replied by ramming her elbow into his ribs.

"We're leaving." She proceeded to drag Gray to a nearby table that was precisely 2 metres away – It left them with perfect view of the two.

"S-so cruel and I thought you said we were leaving?" He gasped for air, slightly bemused when Erza shrugged.

"I think this is as close as we can get to a real-life 'soap-opera' moment."

"…"

"I don't know you – I'm going to help scrape off that crap from the ceiling." Gray looked back to sneak a glance at the redhead only to find her staring at Natsu and Lucy in intrigue. She assumed that they hadn't registered the fact that she and Gray had left to give them some privacy – they were probably too absorbed in the moment.

"Young love." She breathed, causing Gray's face to contort in horror – He was _not_ getting involved in any of this so he decided the carefully inch away from the scene.

"You…you can just stay there."

* * *

><p>"Natsu, I'm sorry. I'm being such a lady jerk and you're still helping me." Lucy hiccupped, pressing her cheek against his chest.<p>

He uncharacteristically hummed as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her silky locks. "Hmm. I'm sorry too – It was kinda my fault anyway." He'd undone her bun moments earlier after deciding that their scuffle in the closet had taken its toll.

Lucy continued, heaving a sigh. "Ugh. I'm so moody. I think I'm beginning to hate myself."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I've been blaming you for…stuff…Well, sometimes, you were just being an idiot…but still…" She paused for a second, shaking her head in defeat. "Urgh, I don't know. This week has just been weird. _I've_ been weird, _you've_ been weird. …Do I sound weird saying all this?" She looked up to face him.

"No?"

"Wait, you're being weird again." Her face scrunched up as she scrutinised his confused expression.

"What?"

"I said you're being weird. Why are you so calm…? What happened to the dense, action-loving, stupid Natsu?" She examined him further, noticing that his arms were still around her, one of his hands on the side of her face. "Actually, why are you being so…_sensitive_?" She tried to hide her blush by looking to the side.

He stared at her before raising a brow. "I dunno, because of you?"

Well, she certainly wasn't expecting that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Natsu looked into the air as her face flushed a bright red. "I-"

"Lucy, Natsu – Gray and I are leaving now. The master wants you at the guild tomorrow." Erza motioned for Gray to follow but not before giving Natsu and Lucy an awkward stare.

"Okay?"

"You…you won't be needing any counselling after this, correct?" The pair in turn, looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"The master was curious."

"…Oh."

"I take that as a 'no'." They nodded awkwardly, waving as Erza and Gray exited the door.

* * *

><p>Lucy's chestnut orbs scanned the sparkling classroom in shock. What was happening? Actually, how on Earthland was it possible? Natsu gaped alongside her.<p>

"Jesus. I think they're cleaning fairies in disguise." She nodded silently for the 10th time that day. The class had been dismissed and Terry had been indefinitely grounded barely an hour ago but hell, they just couldn't help but to _gape_ at the spotless room.

"But Monique hasn't arrived yet." Natsu added before taking a seat. Lucy followed in his actions, sitting opposite him.

"I guess we just have to wait it out."

"Yeah."

"…"

"_So_…" Lucy began with a chin on her palm, leaving the sentence unfinished when she had nothing to say. He looked at her with interest before deciding to add in a comment.

"You cried today." And Lucy didn't even bother to hide her embarrassment this time. Instead, her chocolate orbs zeroed-in on him as a pink-tint became visible on her cheeks. She leaned over the table, her face mere inches away from his. Natsu let himself be surprised - by both her words and actions.

"I know."

"…Oh…" The determination in her voice had him taken aback and Natsu couldn't help but to take note of all her features when she gave him a faint smile.

"But, I don't regret it. Sometimes, things just happen on their own – whether we like it or not and I couldn't stop the tears so thank you for uhm, you know…"She trailed off when referring to their hug, suddenly deciding to lean back only to be stopped when he grabbed her by the wrist.

"What-"

"Is that what you really think?" The look he gave her was stony and determined – a look that she only recalled him having when he got serious during a battle. After a short pause she slowly nodded.

"Yes." Lucy waited for him to answer, having the inkling that he'd speak once he was satisfied after he'd closed the distance between their faces. Their foreheads touched. This felt foreign. This made her feel like making a mad-dash back to her apartment. But she didn't. They were staring directly at one another and something in his eyes made her stay rooted to her spot.

"Then," She gulped when he whispered in the smallest volume possible, the tone of his voice a mix between desperation and angst - It was something she couldn't quite discern but it made her heart ache just slightly.

"Yes?" She breathed, eyes pensively meeting his soft gaze.

"You wouldn't blame me for doing this right?"

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt his lips press against hers. His hand gently caressed her cheek and before she had fully registered what was happening, her lids had automatically fallen shut. She kissed him back. Lucy was left in a daze when it ended and somehow, she was staring at him. She saw but she didn't see. Her mind was buffeted by a million questions but at that moment, she didn't care.

"That was your fault, you know." He added quietly, resting his forehead against hers.

"And how is that the case?" Lucy had to force the words out of her mouth because really, she didn't feel like saying anything at all. Her mind was in a jumble and all she could think about was how _nice_ and _right_ it felt to kiss him. She heard him take in a deep breath.

"It's your fault that I really, really, really, really, really…"

Lucy decided to speak when his words faded out into silence.

"My fault that you really?"

"Like you." She had to remind herself to breathe – did she hear that right? '_Well, he just kissed you for starters_'. She heard a voice deadpan. Lucy let a smile play on her lips.

"I-"

BAM.

"Whyyy Bonjour my dearies! I am Monique!" An oversized woman sang as she bustled through the entrance. She readjusted her red-winged glasses before placing her crocodile-skinned handbag down.

"Je suis désolé pour my lateness! I wass held up by some urgenttt business, oui?" Monique cranked out some broken French as she ran a finger on the surface of a nearby cabinet. She squinted as she inspected her gloved hand. "Mon dieu! Zer is not a speck of dust ici!"

"Uhm yes, we just did some spring cleaning today…" Lucy squeaked, slightly surprised by the sudden intrusion of privacy.

"Ooh la la! Have I seen you two from somevhere before?" They eyed her cautiously from top to bottom.

"Oui ou non? C'est simple! Now, my answer dearies! I must leave soon for my flight iz in an hour!"

"No…I don't think so." An agitated Natsu replied.

"Ahh I see! Must be my failing memory! Tsk tsk tsk!" She shook her head, leaving for the door.

"Now, now! Ve shall not stall! Out of the salle de classe ve go!" She ushered the pair outside before locking the door.

"I have ze keys so zer is nozinque to worry about! Now, I shall report to my beautifulll cousin? Yez, you two are doing very well!"

"Okay?" They watched as the woman took a glance at her watch.

"Ahh! I must goo, oui? Au revoir my dears!" She left a dust track when she ran to catch a taxi.

"Uhmm…wow. I think that went well?" Natsu nodded, still majorly peeved off. He started to mutter something under his breath, catching Lucy's attention. She tilted her head to the side as if to inspect him.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"I didn't hear you." He pouted with crossed arms.

"Hear what?"

"Your…your reply." Woops. How could she forget? She flushed red after the realisation and mentally punched herself – as much as she'd like to say 'I like you too' back, she couldn't. Why? Because a fat muffin had destroyed the mood and she now found it too embarrassing to say anything at the moment. What a killjoy. Then again, running off without replying wouldn't exactly turn out very well so she decided to play along.

"My reply to what?"

"Oh my god. Don't tell me that…" She heard Natsu deadpan, looking like he had devolved into a depressed primate. Lucy sighed.

"I won't know what to say back if you don't ask me anything in the first place."

"Oh."

She sneaked a sideways glance at him. "So?"

"Uhm, what I mean to ask is err..." He scratched the back of his neck, looking as if his next few words would make him die of embarrassment. Lucy felt slightly guilty for making him spill his guts again but couldn't help but wonder _how_ exactly he would say it.

"Errr that is, I…Oh for the love of you – I love you. Now say it back or else I'll threaten you!" Huh? What was this? Why was he threatening to threaten her if she didn't say it back?

"Uhm…" She raised a brow when he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Say it." Natsu ordered, looking slightly angry and expectant.

"I…" She looked to the ground. This was too embarrassing and not to mention, extremely_ awkward. _She took in a deep breath. _'Okay Lucy, you're professing your undying love to that rock over there - Yes, that ugly looking rock that coincidentally looks like a hardened piece of dog crap and good god, it is a piece of crap! Ugh, society nowadays - people should seriously pick-up after them-' _Her thoughts were interrupted by another voice that sounded slightly like her guardian angel. 'Woman, just say it already.' Oops.

"Are you going to say it or-" That was when she decided to spill her guts.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" She blurted out and he immediately stilled.

"I love you so much I'm sleep-deprived because you've been on my mind the whole week and I can't stop thinking about _you_. I felt like dying when you asked if we were best-friends, I was happy when you hugged me –I…." She broke off her half-shouting, suddenly going quiet.

"I really, really, really love you." Lucy tilted her head up so as to look at him.

"Great, I sound like an obsessive stalker thanks to yo-mmph!" Natsu silenced her with a short kiss and when it ended, he affectionately grazed the back of his hand across her cheek.

"You're…mine." And of course, she had to give him a good smack on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop sounding like a possessive freak, we're heading back." She lectured as she took him by the hand. He was left to stare at her in wonder.

"Uhm, I'm sor-"

"And plus, if anything, you belong to me." She huffed and Natsu did a double-take. Well who knew she was the possessive type?

"Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day at the A.S.S Kindergarten- <strong>

"Miss Heart! We're all going to miss you!" Ben wailed, clinging onto her as if his life depended on it – Obviously the group that had left with Mrs Wright the day before hadn't witnessed her outburst.

"Oh please, it's not like she's dying or anything – get over it cry-baby." Alice rolled her eyes even though she felt the same way.

"That's not nice Alice-chan!" Alice shrugged.

"I'm just saying the truth Emily."

Shou sighed as he watched his friends banter. "Guys! Stop arguing! I want to join too!"

Argh. As expected of kids. Lucy smiled as she watched them interact – thank god Terry had decided to not come today. She was pulled out of her thoughts when they tugged at her apron.

"But, but, but! Miss Heart, Mr Pink-haired alien! Are you going to visit?" Lucy's eyes darted to Natsu and they both shared a worried glance.

"M-maybe." Jesus, as much as they were going to miss the good kiddies, they felt like running for the hills after their last shift.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the guild-<strong>

"Hey Natsu…" Lucy reached for the doorknob of the Fairy Tail building.

"Yeah?"

"I wonder how they'll react. That and I kind of miss the kids already." She confessed, opening the door.

"Me too." He grinned and with that she opened the double doors.

They felt a surge of happiness overcome them, hell; they felt like stripping and doing the canny-can on stage! THEY WERE FREE! No more evil devil spawn to take care of-

"And then they kissed…_again_…I swear, you'd think that she'd be embarrassed after saying 'I love you' over 3 times!"

Natsu and Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they spotted a familiar nest of blond hair at the bar. It couldn't be right?

"Oh, hello Miss Heart! Pinky!" Terry smirked as he swirled his cup of juice.

"What the fuck?"

"Now, now, no language you two!" Mirajane beamed from the counter and somehow, it all clicked. Erza, Gray, Makarov and the rest of the guild watched as Lucy and Natsu were being restrained by Elfman from pummelling Terry's face in.

"Are you sure they didn't need those counselling sessions?" Makarov shot Erza a worried look.

"Who knows."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Personally, I think this was too cheesy and un-original for my liking and my interest has drifted to my soon-to-be-written fanfic - SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION: Yes. It is another LuNa but is MAJORLY different - It's like taking a normal person and chucking them into a basement for a week, deporting them to the North Pole, handing them over to the mental asylum and asking them for ideas for a love story. Yeah, it's that different :D Anyhow, in that fanfic, it's set in the same Fairy Tail world etc but Natsu and Lucy kind of meet each other in a different way! Look forward to it and PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! It really helps with motivating the Senbei! :D Thank you to all readers, reviewers, favouriters and alerters - your support is awesome and I LOVE YOU GUYS because you make me feel so awesome! X3 Shall get starting on the new fanfic or just a oneshot!<strong>


End file.
